Hidden Truth
by Ryder24
Summary: Cont. LIVE LAUGH LOVE. Spencer has been kept in the dark about her mom and the people she loves won't let her in with the past. R&R Plz! THX! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys I'm back to work and back from NY...Hahaha I had so much fun!!

To everyone on my last story thank you soo much for reviewing and leaving all the love that you did...it was sooo great to hear from all of you...thank you sooo much!!

Love u all!!

Heres the continuation from **Live Laugh Love. **

**Hidden Truth**

I stood there thinking what the hell was she doing here. Don't get me wrong I was actually really excited to see her but than it kicked in with how she treated me before she left school. We were so good together even though we went through hell to be with eachother. Then towards the end we weren't actually together. I swear it was just confusing altogether.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

Ashley looked down at her hands and then looked back up at me catching my eyes with hers. How much I could easily fall back into her arms and forget everything that was said to me but I couldn't do it. I wasn't going to do it.

"I know that I shouldn't be here but I thought that you should know everything."

Here it was she was going to tell me what had tore us apart.

"What's everything Ashley? Why would you even bring my mom into our relationship when you don't even know her."

"Neither do you."

That was a punch to the gut. I could feel myself starting to tense up and I wanted to go off on her.

Why was she doing this to me?

After everything she was making me feel like I didn't know anything about my life and here she was saying that she knew more about my mom than I did.

I could feel the tears about to come and I was about to slam the door in her face when I see dad walking up the path to the front door.

"Hey Spencer. Is this a friend?"

No shes not!

"Something like that."

"Well I'm Spencers dad Arthur. It's nice to meet you." Dad brought his hand out to Ashley and she shook his hand with a small smile forced on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Carlin. I'm Ashley."

"Well come on in Ashley and stay for dinner with us. I was just about to order pizza."

What the hell was he doing? I didn't want her to stay here. I just wanted her to go back home and leave me alone. I was so tired of feeling like crap.

"I would like that thank you." Of course she had to stay. That's great.

Ughh!

I closed the front door and Ashley stood there looking at me like she wanted to say something but didn't because dad was standing right there.

"Well you guys can just hang out till the pizza comes."

Having to be here with Ashley with everything that has gone on with us isn't going to be so great. I already wanted to get her out of the house, but no dad had to go and ask her to say.

I could of swore I was grounded.

I sat down on one of the couches in the living room and Ashley sat down on the oppopsite one. I could not believe that just a week ago I was with Ashley and we were actually doing good and now we are here not talking to eachother at all.

"I miss you."

She did not just say those words to me. She had no right to say that to me.

"Don't start this Ashley. You're the one who made the choice to say that you couldn't be with me."

"BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER!" I swear she literally screamed that out to me and I was mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO ASHLEY? Tell me because I'm getting tired of not knowing shit that has to do with my own mother and the fact that you know and not telling me is pissing me off even more."

I was standing to my feet looking down at her as I could tell that she wanted to let it all out but held it back. This was stupid.

Ashley stood to her feet and came up to me as if she was getting closer to me I took a step back. I couldn't have her near me because I knew that I would want to be even closer with her.

"It all started in high school." Ashley was about to go on when the front door bell went off. Screw it someone can get it. I wanted to know what the hell was happening.

"Go on."

"Well-"

"WHERE'S MY BITCH?!" The one and only Kaylee was here for me.

I closed my eyes because I was frustrated with this all.

Kaylee ran over to me in the living room and jumped into my arms. I was really glad to see her and even though I knew it was a bad time.

After Kaylee let me go she turned around to see Ashley standing there looking at the both of us in eachothers arms.

Hmmm someone was jealous.

"Soo who's this?" Kaylee was looking Ashley up and down. I swear she was gay but she just hasn't come out yet. More like she was bi because I knew that she liked guys. There was no denying that.

"Kaylee this is Ashley." Kaylees face dropped and she looked back at me with a smile. Of course I knew that things were flying through her dirty little mind. Never a dull moment with her.

"So you're the one and only Ashley. I've definitely heard a lot about you."

"Kaylee don't."

"Don't what. She's hot like you said and I'm just letting the girl know."

"Thanks." Ashley sopke up and Kaylee just smiled at the both of us.

"Did I ruin your guys date?"

"NO! Ashley was actually just telling me something about my mother."

Both Kaylee and I looked towards Ashley and she froze up. She didn't want to speak now.

"I think I should save it for another time Spencer."

"What? Why?" Kaylee spoke up first. She said everything that I wanted to say right than.

"I'm going to go. I should leave. I'll just come back."

"You know what Ashley if you leave than I don't want you coming back."

Both of the girls looked at me and I knew that I shocked the both of them but I was tired of this shit. I was not going to deal with it anymore. Ashley has been nothing but confusing with me.

"You don't mean that." I could hear the hurt in her voice and when I heard the crack in her voice I wanted to take the words back as soon as I let them out.

Yes I love her but I can't anymore.

I won't do this anymore.

"She doesn't mean it mean it Ashley." Kaylee said something before I could. She was wrong though because I did mean it.

"Yeah I do."

**(A/N: Hey you guys so theres the first chpt tell me what you think of it and I'm SOOO SRYY it took forever to get it up but things have been crazy for me. Sooo please you know what to do...LEAVE THE LOVE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys thx for all the reviews it's awesome to see them when I come online!!

Much love to all!!

**Hidden Truth **

Take it back Spencer.

Take it back.

"Can we please talk?" Ashley said coming right up to me and taking my hands into her own.

"Hey Spence I'm going to go and bother your brothers for a second ok." I shook my head ok and never once left my eye sight away from Ashley.

"I know that I screwed everything up back at school and if I could take it back I would. I shouldn't of let things get in the way of us but I can't deny it either."

"DENY WHAT ASHLEY! All you keep saying is that my mother had did something bad and you won't even tell me what she did. How do you expect me to react to that? I'm tired of all this. I'm just tired."

That was all that was said when I felt Ashleys lips on mine. How long I've wanted to do that since I saw her at my front door. It felt so right to be this close to her. I didn't want it to end.

"SPENCER!"

Shit!

Ashley moved away from me and I looked over towards my dad. I was so much in trouble. He stood there with his eyes bugged out and I didn't really know what was going to happen to me next.

"Ashley I think that you should go."

"Dad it's not what it looks like."

"Oh so it doesn't look my daughter was kissing a GIRL?"

Ok maybe it is what it looks like.

"Dad there's something I want to tell you."

"Don't Spencer I don't want to hear it."

"I'm gay dad."

"DAMN IT SPENCER!" I was kind of scared with his reaction that I felt bad that Ashley had to be here to witness it.

"Ashley maybe you should go." I turned to her and I saw her look that said that she didn't want to leave me. I actually didn't want her to go as well.

"Yeah Ashley I think you should leave my house and never come back."

"DAD!"

"Spencer I'm not going to have this shit in my house and you will never see Ashley again." Yep a stab through the heart and thats when the tears came down.

"You can't do that."

"You better believe your ass I can and I mean it Spencer." Dad was standing in my face at this moment and the tears were coming down fast.

"Spencer-" Ashley was cut off by dad.

"Leave Ashley."

I looked towards Ashley and I mouthed I was sorry and she had tears about to fall from her eyes. Ashley walked out of the living room and the next thing I heard was the front door shutting. I didn't want her to leave.

I never wanted her to leave.

"Get up to your room Spencer and I don't want to hear another word about that girl do you understand me." I could of said so much more to him but I knew that it wouldn't be good for me to speak my mind at this time. I walked around him and I ran upstairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and a second later Kaylee was coming through the door.

I turned to see her standing there not really moving making sure that it was ok to walk through the door and all I could do was ball. I balled like a baby.

Kaylee walked over to me and took me in her arms as I cried and I didn't know what to do anymore. Here I just came out to my dad and he was hating who I was and who I wanted to be with.

"It's going to be ok babe. It's going to be ok." Kaylee tried to make me feel better I knew that nothing was going to be ok until I was able to be with Ashley. Until I knew that I father would love me for who I was and not who he wanted me to be.

xxxx

I woke up that next morning with my head pounding and me not wanting to do anything at this point. Kaylee left late last night after I was able to finally calm down and I was really thankful that she didn't leave my side.

_Knock Knock _

"Leave me alone." I yelled towards the door but apparently they didn't get the hint.

"Babe it's me." Kaylee said as she slowly stepped through my door.

"Hey." I curled up in a ball and I felt the weight of her on the other side of my bed.

"How are you doing?"

Yeah that wasn't really a great question to ask considering she is watching me lay here on my bed looking like a loser.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you get up and come out with me."

"Kaylee I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere. Besides I'm kind of grounded here."

"Don't worry about your dad. He's just being an ass right now he wont care that you're going out with me."

"Yeah right he probably thinks we have a thing going on."

"Sorry babe I love you but I don't think that will happen."

"Kaylee I wasn't meaning it like that."

I looked back at her and she was laughing her ass off. This was neither the time nor place to start that with me.

"I know. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. Now get your ass up and lets get out of this place. You need to have some fun and you get the hell out of here." I sat up on my bed thinking that I should get out and do something so I didn't mop in this damn room anymore. So I got up and headed into the shower.

xxxx

Kaylee and I were heading towards Athens to go and see what we could get into. She had friends almost everywhere so she was always able to get us beer or anything else that we wanted to have fun.

"Call her." I looked over at Kaylee and I didn't know what she meant.

"What?"

"Call her and tell her to meet us here." We were now sitting outside a bar that she knew the owners.

"I don't know."

"You love her don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then call her." Kaylee smiled at me and it brough a smile to my face. I loved her so much.

_Ring Ring Ring _

**(A/N: Sry you guys I had to end it there because I wanted to get this up before I go into work. I wont have time later to post it so please leave the love and thanks so much for everyone stay with the story!! **

**Love yas!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

So yesterday was my bday...thats the reason I didn't have anything up yesterday I'm sorry you guys...seriously I would of rather been writing than anything. I hope you guys had a good weekend...heres the next one!

**Hidden Truth **

"I didn't think that I would be hearing from you for awhile." Ashley said as she answered the phone.

"I didn't think that I would be able to either but Kaylee got me out of the house and I wanted to talk with you. Can I see you?" I wanted her to come and hang out with us.

"Where are you guys at?"

"Luckys in Athens."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it. It will be about 2 hours until I can get there." Damn I had forgot that she had lived some ways away from me but I had hoped that it wouldn't be that far away from Athens but apparently I was wrong.

"That's ok. I don't really know when I'll have to get back home before my dad has a heart attack that I'm out for a long time."

"I'm sorry. I really want to see you." Part of me didn't think that she meant it when she said it. Me and my damn thoughts.

You know I think the mind can get you into so much trouble.

"That's fine Ashley. Maybe some other time when I'm not grounded or when my father doesn't hate you." It was the truth he hated me and Ashley.

Crazy. I know but when he saw us kissing, things totally hit the roof with him. If things weren't worse before they were sure screwed up now.

"Are you mad at me."

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because I can't make it to see you."

"No I'm just sitting here with Kaylee about to have a drink that's all. I'll be fine."

"I really am sorry."

"I know. I guess I'll talk to you other time. Bye."

"Come over tonight!"

What the hell did she just say? I had taken the phone away from my ear but I knew that she had said something to me.

"What?"

"I want you to come over tonight. My mom is out of town and Kyla is mostly gone with her friends. I want you to come over."

"Ok."

Shit what the hell did I just say!

"OK? Good! Great! I'm so happy. Here let me text you my directions and I'll see you tonight." My eyes were wide open and I was looking directly at Kaylee as she was walking over to me with a couple of beers that she had just got from the bar. I loved her connections.

Kaylee looked at me and mouthed what was wrong but I just shook my head to her.

"Spencer?"

"Oh yeah. Good! Yeah I can't wait to see you either. I'll see you tonight."

I hung up the phone and Kaylee looked at me as if she knew that I just got myself into trouble.

"You promised her you would see her tonight?" I shook my head yes knowing that I had just made a big mistake because I didn't know how I was going to get my ass to her house. Dad will have a cow if he knows that I left the house.

Ughhh!

"Will you help me?" Kaylee smiled at me big time and I knew that she was coming up with something big in her head. She always knew how to come up with lies when she wanted me to stay the night at her house.

xxxx

"Mr. Carlin. Arthur. Sir. Tonight is really important to me and my family. We really want Spencer to be there for my parents anniversary. You know what family means to us and Spencer is pretty much my sister. So can she please come over to my house and possible stay the night because I know that it will be a long night for us."

We stood in front of my dad and I could not believe that she just pulled that out of her ass. She was one good liar.

I bow down to her.

I looked at my dad trying to keep my balance because I had one to many beers today at Luckys. He glanced at me and I kept my composure as we stood there.

"I guess she can stay the night but I expert her to be back tomorrow morning. Do you hear me Spencer!" Damn he hated me.

"Yes."

"Of course sir she will be back here in the morning after our morning breakfast."

"Ok I guess that's ok as well."

I swear I love this girl.

"Thank you so much Mr. C. Your awesome!" Kaylee was spreading it on thick.

"No problem." Dad walked away from us into the living room and I turned towards Kaylee who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Who's the woman?"

"Bitch you know it's all you." I hugged Kaylee and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey now. I don't need your girlfriend to get all mad at me because your all over me."

"Shut up! Plus she ain't my girlfriend."

"But yet you guys are going to spend the night together."

"We're just going to talk ok. Nothing else is going to happen between us."

Kaylee gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Who are you talking to Spencer? I've slept with most of the football team and you really think that I'm going to believe that nothing is going to happen between Ashley and you tonight."

She was right.

Did Ashley think that I was going to sleep with her? I was starting to think now and I didn't know if I was ready for all that. Yeah we've come close to being together but we never had really got to that part because we were always interrupted and now we were going to have the place to ourself.

Shit!

xxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I sat outside Ashleys house in Kaylees car looking out at the house wondering what was going to happen tonight and I was kind of scared in some way. Yes I love her but there was this line that we haven't crossed yet together and I didn't know how to handle it if we did go there with eachother.

Just breathe Spencer. Just breathe.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I know that you love her and remember that you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do ok. I love you. Now go and get some!"

Stupid ass. Of course she would be like that.

"Damn it Kaylee that's not funny."

"Hell yeah it was! Now who loves ya? Come on give momma some sugar."

"You know I hate you right. You are really impossible."

"Shut up! You love me and you can't deny it."

"That's the scary part."

Kaylee gave me her devious smile and I started to get out of the car as I could feel the pressure of the events of the night that we were going to take place tonight.

You can do it. You can do it.

I got up to the door and I rang the doorbell. She had a really cute house. I loved it.

Just breathe. You'll be fine. Just like Kaylee said. You'll be fine.

The door opened up and I couldn't breathe anymore. Ashley had just took the air out of me. She stood in front of me with a short jean skirt that showed off her very tanned legs that looked awesome. She had this really low cut shirt that did wonders for her curves and did she have some great curves.

Ashley had her pearly whites shinning at me and that crinkle in the nose that screamed please kiss me.

Uh oh!

I was in trouble. There was no turning back now. She grabbed a hold of my hand and brought me into her house.

**(A/N: Hey you guys...well theres your chpt...it's been a long day that is for sure but I wanted to make sure that I wrote something! I hope you all are great...XD So please leave the love and you'll make me happy!! Hehehe alrighty much love to all! I'll try to have a chpt up tomorrow...Laters!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys hows it going?! Thank you all for the birthday wishes...loved them!! You want to hear something stupid I was suppose to have that chpt up on Tuesday and I had put it in my documents but what I didn't do was add it to the freakin STORY!! When Wednesday came and I had no reviews I was like getting depressed...I was like what is going on...is no one wanting to read my story...sooo I go to the story and I notice that there was only 2 chpts posted and I never posted the 3rd one!! LMAO!! I felt like an ASS...soo sorry you guys that you didn't get it until yesterday hahaha...thats what I get for turning a year older hahaha!!

Heres the next chpt...I promise to add it this time ahahaha!

**Hidden Truth **

I could feel myself wanting to bail right when I got in there because I knew that all of this was so real for me and I didn't quite know how to handle it all. How much I would love to have everything to be good with us but I also knew that we had a lot of talking to do. I guess now would be a perfect time to get everything out in the air so we didn't have anything keeping us from being with eachother. Except for my dad but we weren't going to go there just yet.

"How are you doing?" Ashley asking me as we were walking through her house as she was showing me it all. Just like the outside I totally loved the inside.

"I"m doing ok I guess." Ashley was holding onto my hand with her thumb caressing the top of my hand. It felt so right to be with her and I loved the feeling that she gave me.

"How did you convince your father to let you come over here?"

"That's the thing he doesn't know that I came over here. Kaylee lied for me and asked if I could stay over her house because there was some big family get together over there."

"Is there?"

"No. She's just a hella good liar."

"So you get to stay with me tonight! Damn I love her." Ashley had a fat smile on her face as she said.

When I heard her say that it kind of hurt my heart a little bit. Yeah I know that she didn't mean it but just hearing her say that about someone else really got to me.

"Not like that silly. Come here." Ashley pulled me over to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"You know that I'm crazy about you and wouldn't want anyone else except you." We were leaning against her hallway wall and her body pressed against mine that sent shivers up my spine.

Damn she felt good.

I looked at her lips and did they look delicious. Of course when she noticed that I was looking at them she licked her lips so slowly making me want to kiss her. She answered my wishes. She pressed her lips against mine making the feeling in my legs go away. Ashley placed her hands on my waist holding me against the wall as our lips moved insync with eachother.

"I want you so bad." Ashley breathed into my ear as she was placing kisses on my neck as I caught myself breathing harder against her.

"Ashley we can't do this right now."

"Mmmm but I want you."

"Trust me I want you too but we need to talk." Just like that she stopped the kissing and the touching. Damn what the hell was I thinking when I said we needed to talk.

Stupid is my middle name.

Ashley fixed her shirt that was screaming my name for me to remove it. She looked up at me and gave me a half a smile.

"I guess your right. We do need to talk." She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me back to the living room and we sat down on the couch together. She sat on one side and I took the other side. I guess that was safe because I could totally be like a cat right now and pounce on her sexy ass.

Ok calm down Spencer. It's just hormones.

But damn does she have to be so hott!

We both sat there silent not knowing who should start first even though I knew that I wanted to know about my mother and the secret.

"What do you want to know?" Ashley had her head down as she played with the end of her shirt.

"Why did you say you couldn't be with me in my room? What does my mom have to do with us?"

She was silent and I knew that she was contimplating everything in her head and I just wanted to know the truth. I deserved the truth and she knew it.

"I don't even know how to tell you this. My mom went crazy when she heard what your name was. She told me that I was not to talk to you because your mom was the reason that my father died."

What the hell was this about? How could my mom be responsible for Ashleys dads death?

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them not knowing what was to come next.

"All our parents except your father went to this school and they were all friends. Apparently the popular group. Well at least that's what my mom told me. My parents were high school sweethearts from Freshmen year but their Senior year something happened and they split apart which than our parents slept together."

Hearing her say that about my mom was making my blood boil and I could not see my mom doing something like that. She wasn't that type of person. She was good and my dad had told me so. I kept my cool and just sat there waiting for her to finish with this so I didn't have to hear it anymore.

"It didn't really last long between them because my parents worked everything out together. Of course your mother didn't take it to lightly."

Breathe Spencer. Just listen to the rest of what she has to say.

"She started spreading rumors that she was pregnant. Nobody believed your mom so they just ignored her."

I felt the tears coming out of my eyes and Ashley looked at me as she wasn't sure if she should keep on going. She leaned over to me but I scooted away from her. So with a crack in my voice I told her to finish.

"My mom ended up pregnant about three months later which caused your mom to go crazy-"

"STOP! I don't believe you! I don't believe you." I jumped off the couch and I could feel myself wanting to hit something, wanting to get away from her and not look at her again. How could she come out and say stuff like that? How could she sit there and tell me that my mom was a bitch and made up all these lies?

"Spencer! I'm sorry. SPENCER!" I was pacing back and forth with tears coming down my face as I didn't want to believe this bullshit. That was not my mother! My mother loved me and my brothers! My mom never would of done that. EVER!

"I need to go!" I started to get out my cell phone and I was starting to call Kaylee but Ashley grabbed the phone from my hands.

"NO! You wanted to know so now you know. You can't run again Spencer! I love you damn it!

"How can you say that about my mom? How could you literally just stand there and try to tell me about my mom when you don't have one clue what she was like!"

"Neither do you!"

_SLAP! _

I literally slapped her and I froze. I could not believe that I just hit her in the face.

Ashley had her hand on her cheek and I felt like the bitch now. I was the one who was sorry now.

Ashley looked up at me with her own tears in her eyes. How could I have hit her? She didn't deserve it.

"Ash-"

"Do you feel better?" Ashley said as she walked back to the couch to sit down. I followed her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Ashley." I took her hands in mine and Ashley sat there not looking at me. I saw the tears coming down her cheeks as I heard her sniffle back the rest.

"Please Ashley talk to me. Please. God I'm so sorry." I continued to tell her how sorry I was as we sat there. I didn't want to move all I wanted to do was take her in my arms right now and show her how sorry I was but I wasn't going to make the first move. I couldn't.

"No matter what you think about me Spencer. I love you. I didn't want to tell you about your mom but I knew that you needed to know. What I don't appreciate is getting hit across the face."

"Ashley I'm sorry! Please I'm so sorry." I leaned over towards and I kissed her cheek. I kissed it all over letting her know that I didn't mean it. I let the anger get to me and I know that I shouldn't have.

From her cheek to her mouth I kept the kisses going and I didn't stop there. With every part of her that I kissed I felt her getting closer to me. She placed her hands on my waiste as I kissed down her neck hearing her moan in ear.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. Let me make it up to you." With those last words she quickly got up and I went backwards against the couch as she laid ontop of me taking my lips with hers. She felt so good ontop of me and I wanted it that way.

Ashleys shirt was the first to go and then mine went. Her hands found the top of my bra squeezing my breast with such comfort making me shake underneath her.

"Ahhh. Ashley." I actually got out of my mouth before she placed her lips on mine again.

"Can I make love to you?" She whispered into my ear and I knew right when she said it that I wanted nothing more but to make love to her. Shit she didn't even have to ask twice. I wrapped my arms around her waiste and brought her closer to me.

"Yes." I got out of my mouth as she took control of the whole event. I had no problems with her taking control of it all. I love her and I'm hoping that I will be able to show her just how much I do. Clothes started to peel off piece by piece as I laid there naked with her taking in every sight of me. She made me feel beautiful. She of course had a gorgeous body that made me want her even more. But one thing that I did know was that I had her all to myself.

I could feel the pressure rising as she took her time on my body giving me such good feeling that I never wanted to end. She definitely did wonders with those hands of hers.

"I love you Spencer." I cried against her body as I felt the pleasure that she gave me.

**(A/N: Hey you guys sorry I had to leave it at that part but I wanted to get this out hahaha before I go back to work lol!! Hey at least they didn't get interrupted this time!! Wink Wink you know who that goes to hahaha...so you know what to do...Please leave the love!!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys sorry for the delay but I kind of busted my knuckles and I'm trying to type up a chpt right now...if it's not that long than I apologize! But thank you all for the reviews before...you guys rock!! Much love!

**Hidden Truth **

I woke that next morning laying there with a pressure on my chest and I looked up to see that gorgeous girl laying on me. Everything was coming back to me. We shared a wonderful time together and I could think of everything so clearly in my head.

A smile appeared on my face and I never wanted to forget anything that happened. I will never forget.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head. She started to stur in her sleep and I loved it all. She tighten her grip around my waiste and I wrapped me arms around her.

"Why are you awake so early?" She looked towards the clock and I barely even noticed the time.

4:55 A.M.

Ok I guess it's a little to early to be awake but I couldn't go back to sleep with all those wonderful thoughts in my head. She was dancing through my head.

"I don't know. I just loved watching you sleep." She smiled at me and I gave her one back. She was so cute that it just made me want to smile forever.

Damn what is wrong with me? I'm talking like a person in love. Oh shit is this what loves suppose to feel like?

"You know that can totally be cute but also totally creepy." I smiled wide at her telling her that it was nothing but cuteness.

"Trust me it's nothing but love."

"Good because I love you too." For once I believed everything that she was telling me and I didn't want it to end. Ever. Everything felt great right now and she felt great next to my body.

"I don't want to bring this up but I know that the subject will come up soon. When do you need to be home?"

She was right I didn't want to talk about going back because I knew that I would have to go back to my dad and all his negativeness. Why couldn't he accept me and Ashleys relationship? He seemed fine when he knew that we were friends but when he found out that we were together than it totally changed in his head. I hated people like that who changed their feelings about you as soon as they find out who your into or anything that they didn't like.

Who give a shit what they think? I love her and I was going to continue to love her no matter what.

"We'll it took like an hour to get here so we will probably have to get going around 8. Is that ok?"

"No."

Umm ok.

I just laid there looking down at her as she had her head laying on my chest.

"Because I don't want to let you go." Hahaha she was so cute.

"I don't want to go either. I rather stay here and be in your arms all day."

"Than do exactly that and I'm sure that I can come up with something else that we can do together." Mmmm visions of last night came rolling into my head as she raised herself up to my face and kissed my lips.

Damn did she taste good.

"Babe I should probably get dressed."

"Uhh uhh. You need to stay right here just the way you right." She started to kiss my neck and I knew that she had a point. Why spoil a good thing? Especially when I don't know when I was going to be able to see her again.

Uhh that sucked.

"Why aren't you into this as much as I am?"

I looked at her above me and I felt bad. It's not that I wasn't into it because let me tell you I was feeling it and I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about. I just had a lot on my mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking of not being able to be with you tomorrow or the next day. Having to find out a way just to spend time with you. I hate that." Ashley laid her head in the crack of my neck and hugged her tight.

"What does your dad have against us being together?"

"I don't think he wants me to be gay."

"Kind of to late for that." Isn't she a bunch of jokes.

"Umm I would say so. But enough of that let's just go back to sleep and we can talk about this later ok." I kissed her cheek and she nuzzeled into my neck.

xxxx

"You know you better be on your way because your dad just called my house and I had to come up with some bullshit lie again saying that you were taking a shower and you would call him back when you got out."

"So your saying I have to call him back right now."

"You might want to just to buy yourself some time. Which by the way are you close to being here so I can drop you off?"

I looked over at Ashley as we were driving towards Kaylees house.

"Yeah we should be there shortly so be ready to jump into your car to take my ass home."

"Damn chill woman. I'll be ready when I'm ready. Gees. I thought you would of been less bossy after you got some."

"Hey I'm not bossy!"

"SO YOU DID GET SOME! YOU WHORE!" Damn she was good. She sure knew when to catch me on my shit.

"We will talk about it when I get there ok." I was blushing and I looked over towards Ashley and she was raising her eyebrow at me wondering what I was talking about. Even though I'm sure that she already had an idea of what we were talking about.

"You better believe your ass you will tell me everything because right now with me without a man I'm living off your sex life."

She goes through guys like nothing. Gees.

"What happened with that last guy?"

"Uhh he was an asshole. So I gave it up even though he was hotter than hell. Oh well. Hmm maybe I'll switch teams too."

Oh hell no she did not just go there. I swear if I was drinking something I would of spit it clear across this car right now.

"I don't think a girl could handle you."

"Better believe that bitch. No one can handle me. Hahaha. Ok anyways see you in a few."

I got off the phone with her and I looked over towards Ashley.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"She said that she's tired of all the assholes shes been with so she's thinking that maybe she should swtch teams."

"No way!"

"Oh yeah. She said it and I said that the girl would not be able to handle her."

"I don't doubt that." We both laughed and I loved the sound of her laugh.

"Your so cute."

I blurted out and she only smiled at me. Shit I love her.

"Thank you beautiful."

Not long after that I told her the last turn to make and we were there at Kaylees. It was way to soon for me. I didn't want to get out of the car because I wasn't sure when I was going to see her next.

"Do you have to go?" Ashley was facing with me holding my hand.

"Yeah I do."

"I had a wonderful time last night." A smile spread across the both of our faces.

"Same here. We definitely have to do it soon."

"You better believe that." Yeah horny much.

"I better go babe."

She pouty and I leaned over towards her and I kissed her. Of course it lasted for awhile until we got interrupted.

Guess who?

Kaylee.

"Let's go woman. Stop making out with your girlfriend." That brought a question into my head.

Are we a couple? I mean yeah we were together last night but I didn't know exactly what to call us. Of course I didn't have a chance to ask because Kaylee was opening up the door for me to get out. Shit she's pushy.

"I'll call you later ok." I told her as I was backing out of the car.

"Not if you hear from me first." Ashley yelled out and I smiled at her.

I grabbed my bag from the back of the trunk and waved by to her as she blew me a kiss.

I hoped into Kaylees car and watched Ashley drive away while I only wanted to be with her.

"Dude you so have fallen for her that it's making me sick."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down. You know I'm joking. Shit take a pill."

I wanted my Ashley back. Why was I feeling like this? Why did I want to spend every waking minute with her in my arms?

Shit I had it bad.

**(A/N:Hey you guys sorry I had to end it there because I'm suppose to be off of work right now but I can't leave because I don't have the damn key to lock the building so I have to wait for someone to come to lock the damn place...uhhh you got to be kidding me!! I better get paid for the shit...wooot wooot OVERTIME!! hahaha anyways enough of my retardness...you know what to do...leave me some love!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey!! So I came into work early so I could do some writing...man I miss just the opportunity to get up and write when I want to write...uhhh!! Writing gets my mind off of everything that is going on around me and if I could I would keep on doing it...but that's just me! The writer at heart!

Thx for the reviews that I did get for the last post... I know that it wasn't all that and I'm sorry...heres the next one!

**Hidden Truth **

Once I stepped into the house it went down hill from there. At least I had a good night that would make up for the punishment that I knew was going to be given to me.

"What the hell took you so long Spencer?!" Dad was heated and I could tell by the veins on his neck about to burst. Could he just leave me alone and let me live my life. Not his life but my life.

"I'm sorry dad but when you called I was in the shower and when I got out I figured that I would just head over here instead of calling you and telling you that I was on my way."

"Why don't I believe you Spencer? Why can't I trust you anymore?"

I felt something rising in me and I knew that something was going to come out that was not going to be nice.

"You're one to talk dad. You told me all my life that mom was a good person and than I find out things about moms past that doesn't say that at all. Who's the one we can't trust right now?"

Dad came straight up to my face and my heart was pounding in my chest. Please don't hit me.

"You don't know anything Spencer. So I suggest that you drop it right now or else."

He started to walk away but I couldn't leave it at that. That was not me and I wasn't going to let him continue to lie to me.

"Or else what? Tell me dad. Or else what?"

"DROP IT! NOW! I will not tell you again!" Not another word came out of my mouth as I stood there while he walked away from me.

How the hell could he just lie to me all my life and expect me not to want to know about my mother? I loved the memory of my mother but did I love the woman that everybody told me about her or did I love a lie?

I walked up to my room and I threw my stuff on the floor as I stood there wanting to see Ashley. Yeah it had only been a couple of hours but I missed her. She made me happy and forget everything that was running through my mind. I grabbed my phone and looked at her picture on my wallpaper. She's so beautiful.

_Ring Ring _

SHIT! That scared the hell out of me. My phone went off as I was standing there looking at her picture. Of course when I looked at the name on the screen I was beyond happy. I swear that girl does some amazing things to me.

"I miss you." I told her as I answered the phone to talk to her.

"Good because I missed you too! Did you get in trouble?" Hmm did I get in trouble? That was a question to ask.

"With your silence I'm guessing that you did. Babe I'm sorry. I should of got up earlier to take you home."

"Ash don't even worry about it. My dad is just on a hating streek or something. There's no point of you worring about it."

"If it's hurting you than yes there is a need to worry about it. I don't want you unhappy. I would hate that."

"Your sweet but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure because I'll be there in a second to save you and whisk you off your feet."

"Hahaha aren't you cute."

"I try but seriously are you going to be ok?"

"Yes I will be ok Ashley."

"I can't help it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ashley and I stay on the phone for the next hour talking about anything and everything. I guess I didn't want her to get off the phone which is why I would bring up another subject to talk about. Yeah I know I got problems but hey I couldn't help it I was in love. You would act the same way too.

xxxx

It was two days before Thanksgiving and I haven't seen Ashley for almost a week now. It's been so hard to even get out of the house to hang out with Kaylee. Dad is like on lock down and my brothers have been gone most of the time with their girlfriends. Gees why could I be with my girlfriend like they can? We talk on the phone everyday but it wasn't the same as being in her arms and loving the feeling she gave me when she touched me.

_Ring Ring _

My phone made me jump out of my thoughts as I was laying in the backyard with my blanket pulled around me. Covering me from the cold air.

I looked down at the name and it nearly shocked the hell out of me.

Gina

"Hello." I couldn't believe that she was actually calling me. Yeah we said that we would call eachother but I hadn't heard from her since I left school. Which was almost two weeks now.

"Hey you. Longtime no talk."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. How are you doing?"

"I'm good just in town and I thought that I would look you up. Maybe we can grab some lunch and just talk."

Hmm would dad let me go out and grab lunch. I mean we are just friends so it wasn't like there was anything that he didn't disapprove of. But than again how would Ashley feel about me hanging out with her? That will be an interresting conversation when I talk to her.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just me in at the diner on Main St."

"Ok I know where it is. So about an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok bye Spence."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and almost felt guilty. Ashley wouldn't get mad over just lunch.

Would she?

Uhhh!

xxxx

"So you're going to have lunch with her but you can't find time to see me."

"There's a difference Ashley. You know it's harder to see you than it is to see my friends."

"Yeah a friend who wanted to get into your pants."

Hmm maybe I should of just kept it to myself.

"Ashley you know that it's nothing like that. We had this kind of conversation back at school and you know that I don't think of Gina like that. I'll have Kaylee go with us ok so she doesn't think anything. Is that ok with you?"

"I would be better if I could be with you."

I knew how she felt I wanted to be with her but it was harder than hell to get over to her. I already felt bad for Kaylee having to drive me around since my bad felt he would stop my use of using my car. Yeah he was wrong. Plus he had me on a tight ass leash.

"We won't have lunch for another half an hour. Can you make it over here?"

"Do you even want me over there?"

"Are you really going to tell me that? Of course I want you to be here with me. I just want to make sure that you can make it over here and don't mind visiting me for a short time."

"Hey if I get to see my baby than I'm glad to spend as much time as I can with you."

I cracked a smile and I loved hearing that from her.

"You're smiling huh?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"Ok yeah I am."

"So I should be worried about you and Gina."

"Shut up and get your sexy ass over here ok. We are going to meet at the diner on Main Street ok. Call me when you get into town and I'll give you the rest of the directions ok."

"Damn I love when your commanding."

"Oh I can be much worse." I had a devilish smile on my face.

"I hoping for it."

"Love ya."

"Same here sweet cheeks."

xxxx

Kaylee and I walked into the diner and I spotted Gina sitting in one of the booths and she smiled big at me. I returned the smile. She was a sweetheart and you know if I didn't love Ashley as much as I do than I so would of went for her. She was an awesome girl.

"Ooooh so that's Gina. Did I see her when I went to visit you?" I looked at her and shook my head no.

"Nope. I got Gina as a roommate when you left."

"So she's the one who wanted to jump you. Mmmm I would of hit that."

Oh you have got be kidding me. She was really taking this whole switching sides seriously. I think I needed to calm her down.

"You need to calm down. I swear if you are just like a guy."

"I can't help that I'm a lover and a fighter."

When we got up to the table Gina got up and wrapped her arms around me. I did miss our chats we would have with eachother at night. She was a really good listener whenever I had anything to talk about. Of course most of it had to do with Ashley.

"I've missed ya." Gina said as we parted.

"Same here. This is Kaylee my bestfriend." Gina reached her hand out and smiled towards Kaylee while Kaylee just gave her the once over. Damn she was so obvious.

"So how are you?" We all sat down and started to talk about what we've all been doing since we got out of school. Than we got into the subject of Ashley and as soon as that started my cell phone went off and it was her.

"Hold you guys. Ashleys here."

"I didn't know that she was coming." Kaylee asked me and I knew that Gina was thinking the same thing when she looked over at me.

"Yeah she asked me earlier so I told her where we were going to be. I hope it's ok Gina."

"Of course."

I smiled at them and went outside to get Ashley.

"So are you almost here?" I answered the phone looking around town for her car.

"Yeah I just turned down onto Main Street."

"Ok I'm outside so as soon as you see me than you know your there."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me either." I smiled into my phone loving the feeling of seeing Ashley.

No longer than two minutes later Ashley pulled up to the side of the diner and I ran over to the side of her car. I stood there waiting for her to get out and when she did I jumped on her.

Hey I couldn't help it. I missed her that much.

"Mmmm you do not know how good it feels to hold you in my arms."

"Yeah I do because it's been over a week since I've had my girlfri-" I paused and I knew that we never spoke about what we were to eachother.

Yeah just alittle awkward. I slowly pulled away from her and I had my head towards the ground.

"I guess we haven't talked about that huh."

"No we haven't." I told her as I was looking around town making sure that my dad wasn't around. This is a small town and I know that things can spread like wildfire which is why I was trying to keep my distance away from Ashley.

"You know we can skip this whole lunch thing and talk about us."

I looked at her and she try to give me a smile but I couldn't leave Gina when she wanted to come and visit me. That would be so rude.

"Ashley you know I won't do that to Gina. She came to talk and I told her I would sit and talk with her. Please don't be rude in there."

"How do you expect me to act? She wants you."

"No she doesn't. We already went through that and we are JUST FRIENDS!" I swear I think I needed to beat it into her head.

"What with benefits." I walked away. I was not going to keep on going through this with her.

"Spence. Spencer. Stop!" She grabbed my hand before we went in and I stood there with my arms crossed. She sure knew how to get on my last nerve. I think she likes to get me mad.

"You know you look sexy when your mad."

Yep I was right.

"We better get inside." Ashley pouted and followed me into the diner.

As soon as we got to the table everyone said their hellos and all Ashley did was stare at Gina the whole time. Can you say weird?

"Will you please be nice." I whispered into Ashleys ear.

"Only if we can makeout in my car later on." Ashley nipped my ear with her teeth and I got the chills. Shit she was good.

"Deal." We smiled and the conversation went on the way.

xxxx

"I actually have a really big favor to ask you Spencer." Gina was looking directly at me and I felt Ashleys hand tighten around my hand and I could tell that it was going to be something serious with the tone of her voice.

"I'm being kicked out of my house and I don't have anywhere to stay. All my family lives in California and I don't want to move over there. I want to finish my year at school but I don't have a place to stay."

"ARE YOU ASKING MY GIRLFRIEND IF YOU CAN MOVE IN TO HER HOUSE?"

Oh shit there goes the neighborhood.

**(A/N: Hey yuo guys...so theres the chpt hahaha I've been thinking about whats to come up and I kinda had this idea and soo since you guys like kaylee I thought I would throw her in there some more hahaha...How many Kaylee fans do I have?? Well you know what to do ...LEAVE THE LOVE PLEASE!))))**


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo I was asked to write another chpt today so I came into work early just to write it!! Hahaha. If I had the chance I would have a chpt up everyday...but you guys should know my situation and why I can only write here at work...anyways I really hope that you guys are liking it because I'm getting this weird feeling that people are starting to loose focus and that totally bums me out! I really hope I'm wrong!

Well to everyone who has shown their love for the story thank you from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad that you stuck with me through this story...well heres the chpt! Much love to all!

**Hidden Truth **

I was confused. So Gina was asking if she could move into my house until we went back to school and she could finish out her senior year. Next to me I have a girl who is about to kick her ass for even bring the subject up.

"Ashley will you please calm down you are making a scene." I tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn't do it.

"No Spencer. That's bullshit. Your dad doesn't trust anyone but you think that he's going to trust her!" Ashley was giving Gina the evil eye and I grabbed a hold her hand and took her to the bathroom. No need to make anymore of a problem of this than there already was.

Right when we were in the bathroom I locked the door I turned to see Ashley pacing back and fourth.

"She's not moving in Spencer!"

"Stop."

"No! Why are you so fine about this? Why don't you care as much as I do?"

"Are you seriously questioning my love for you? Now that's bullshit! I was tired of drama and that is all that has been happening lately and I want it to stop.

"I'm sorry ok but how do you expect me to act after her asking such a question."

"One: she's a friend and when a friend is in trouble you know I try to help out. Two: do you really think that I would do something with her when you know I have you in my life now? Three: I love you and only you damn it."

I turned to unlock the door to leave when she stopped me with her hand and she wrapped her arms around my waiste.

"I know you love me. I guess I'm really jealous that she would be able to be with you while I can't even see you everyday like I would love to. Or get to kiss you when I want to."

Ashley was kissing on my neck and it felt really good.

"Don't think you can get out of making me made just because you know where to aaahhhh."

"Is it working?" She mumbled as she was bringing her lips to my jaw making me want to have her right there. I turned around in her arms and I brought her face to my mouth loving the taste of her lips.

"Ok maybe it's working alittle."

"Just alittle?"

"Mmmm ok maybe alot."

"Sounds better."

Her strawberry lips glass was doing some awesome things to my taste buds. Her tonge was working my tonge out just right. Damn did this girl know how to kiss.

"Ok air." I said as I was trying to breathe as I moved away from her lips.

"Do we have to stop?" Ashley continue to kiss on my neck.

"Their going to wonder what happened to us in here."

"I'm sure they will get the idea."

"Seriously though we still have to deal with the issue at hand." Ashley looked at me and she knew what issue I was talking about.

"I still don't like it and I won't ever like it."

"I know and I love you for it. Now lets go." I gave her a quick kiss and than opened up the door.

Gina and Kaylee were laughing at something when we walked out there and I thought that it was interesting to see that they had hit it off so well.

"You guys having fun without us?"

"Probably not as much fun as you two were having in the bathroom."

Yep blood shot cheeks. I swear I hated her.

"Anyways so the subject you brought up Gina."

"Oh it's fine Spencer. Kaylee said that she would let me stay there for the rest of the break."

My face dropped. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face.

"That sounds perfect." Ashley shouted out because I knew that she didn't want Gina at my house so if that meant that someone else was taking her in than she was all for it.

"Yeah I think so." Gina smiled at Kaylee and than looked over at me. I of course was still in shock that in less than ten minutes they were already making plans to live with eachother.

I guess I should be happy about this right. Hmm than why is it bothering me.

"It's ok Spencer. I know how much Ashley didn't want me to stay at your place and I hated to see you guys fight so when you were in the bathroom Kaylee brought the idea up. I mean she's your bestfriend I would think that she was a good person to get to know." Could they stare at eachother anymore.

Shit could they move in on eachother any faster?

xxxx

"What's wrong with you?" I was sitting in Kaylees car with Ashley behind in her car. I told my dad that I was going over Kaylees to watch a movie and he agreed to it.

"Nothing." I told her as I looking out of the window.

"Liar. You've been silent ever since you found out that I said that Gina could stay at my house."

"Why would that bug me for?"

"Because with the way you use to talk about Gina on the phone I could tell that you had a thing for her."

"You don't know what you're talking about Kay."

"Your my bestfriend Spencer. I think I know you better than some people."

"You don't even know Gina but yet your going to open up your house for her."

"I would think you would be glad that I did this so you and Ashley won't fight anymore."

"I don't need any favors from you Kaylee."

It was silent. Both of us didn't say a word to eachother and I knew that it should bug me that my bestfriend was mad at me but right at this moment it was really bothering me.

As soon as we pulled up to her house Kaylee slammed her door and I got out a second later.

Ashley got out of her car and walked over to me.

"Is everything ok?" She asked me when she walked over to me.

"It's nothing to worry about."

Lie 1.

"So do you think that Kaylee will let us hangout in her room?" Ashley had a fat smile on her face and I knew exactly what she was thinking. This was not the place to even suggest that.

"I don't think that she will like that."

"Really? She seems like she's so free willing about everything. Are you sure that everythings ok with you guys?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

Lie 2.

Hmm let's see how many more lies I can get myself into today.

**(A/N: Hey my peeps...hows it going?? So yeah I'm not really feeling this chpt but I dont have time to change it...sorry if you hate it...well hope all is good and I really hope that I hear from everyone who reads it this time!! Leave the love! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey hey! So here I am on my lunch break wanting to write another one so that's exactly what I'm going to do hahaha! I just tie dyed a shirt and I totally love it...yellow and blue...awesome colors...anyways enough of that hahaha...THANK U FOR ALL THE LOVE!! It made me smile!!

**Hidden Truth **

Kaylees mad. Ashleys curious. Ginas getting me in trouble.

I mean I can sit here and be like nothing is wrong but I know that I have a lot of things running through my head that I don't know what to to do with it all. I know I should be happy that things are getting taken cared of because of Kaylee stepping in and helping but it bugs me. Ginas my friend not hers and Kaylees my bestfriend not Ginas.

Son of a bitch!

"Why are you so quiet for?" Ashley asked me when she lifted her head off of my shoulder. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie together while Kaylee had went to her room. Yeah she wasn't really going to talk to me anytime soon. I know her she will keep this going until I apologize for being the ass that I am.

"Sorry." I told her as I cuddled more into her embrace.

"Talk to me. Please." She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Ughhh she was going to make me talk.

"Can we please just watch the movie."

"Not until you tell me whats going on."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the sofa. I was being a bitch and I was hating myself right now. No one deserves all this shit. I looked at her I kissed the top of the head and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Kaylees mad at me."

"So why did you tell me that there was nothing wrong?"

"Because I didn't want you to have to deal with my drama Ashley. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Please don't lie to me. Just tell me what's going on and that will be fine. You don't have to lie to me." Ashley moved away from me and I grabbed a hold of her and brought her back to me.

"Spencer I think I need to get going."

"No. We haven't even had any time together."

"Well it seems like you don't even care that I'm here with you."

"I'm sorry for being the bitch. I'm sorry that I'm being distant. I'm sorry that my bestfriend is in the room over there not talking to me. I'm sorry." Oh yeah I can feel the tears wanting to come out but I held them back.

Talk about wanting to have a melt down right there and than.

"Don't cry babe." Ashley took my face in her hands. I looked directly in her eyes trying to apologize for being the way that I am.

She kissed my lips so gently making me want more but she moved away to look at me again.

"Go and talk to your bestfriend because I don't think that you guys should be arguing right now. I'll call you later tonight ok." She gave me a quick kiss and I grabbed her hand and walked her to the door.

"When will I be able to see you again?" I asked her knowing that it pretty much was up to my dad letting me out of the house.

"Soon. We'll have to have another night to ourselves. I promise." I grabbed her face and gave her a lingering kiss wanting it to last until the end of time but I knew that I had to let her go.

I hate this.

"I love you." I told her as I was wrapped in her arms.

"Good because I don't know how I would feel if my grilfriend didn't love me in some way."

"Girlfriend?"

"I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time but we haven't had a good time to bring it up and I know that I yelled it out this afternoon at lunch. So here I am asking you to be my girlfriend. It would make me so happy to know that we are officially together. I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled at her and I hugged her tight.

"I swear I've been waiting to hear you ask me that for the longest time. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

"Good because I've been dying to ask you that." She sure knows how to put a smile on my face.

"I'll call you later ok. Be safe going back home."

"Yes mom." I hit her on the arm and she pointed to her lips indicating that she wanted a kiss goodbye. Let's just say that I didn't let her go home unsatisfied. Well as much satifaction I could give her before she went home.

xxxx

_Knock Knock _

"NO ONES HOME!" Oh this should be fun.

I walked into Kaylees room and she was sitting against her headboard of her bed reading a magazine. She glanced up at me and than went back to reading.

"I thought I told you that there was no one here."

"Can we talk please?"

"Not unless your here to beg for my forgiveness."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch in the car. I know that you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Your damn right I don't deserve that Spencer. I do a lot of shit for you and Ashley. All you can do is treat me like crap. That's fucked up Spencer!"

She was right about everything. She has been there for me through everything and here I am being someone that I shouldn't be around my bestfriend or anyone for that matter.

"Your right about it all. You deserve better than having a bestfriend like me."

"You don't have to go that far Spencer."

"No your right. I'm scum and should just live by myself under a bridge wishing that I had my bestfriend back."

"Your full of shit Spencer. Get your ass over here and talk to me please." I smiled at her and ran over to her bed lying down next to her.

"I really am sorry Kay. You know that I didn't mean to act like that."

"I know just don't let it happen again whore. Now tell me everything that happened underneathe my roof." She raised her eyebrows trying to see if Ashley and I got it on but there was nothing to tell.

"No nothing happened. Actually Ashley left early because she said that I needed to come and talk to you. Plus I was being distant with her."

"Shit woman you are pushing away all the women in your life. You need to chill and just let everything happen. Stop stressing about stupid shit and go with the damn flow. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes I hear you."

"Good. So did you guys at least make out."

"You are impossible. When was the last time you had some?" Kaylee looked to the wall with her thinking face and I knew just by that thought it had been way to long for a sex maniac like her.

"Obviously to long."

"Hahaha I guess your right. So when do you need to get back home?"

"I don't give a shit right now. All I want to do is take a nap and dream of Ashley."

"Gees make me sick why don't you."

"You love it and you love me."

"Yeah for some odd reason too."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Sweet dreams spence." I cuddled more into Kaylees side and let my thoughts wonder as I thought of my girlfriend.

Yep that's right. My girlfriend. Ashley Davies.

xxxx

"Spence. SPENCER!"

Uhh why was she waking me up for. I can so sleep alittle longer.

"Ummmm Kaylee let me sleep please."

"Spence it's your dad." I could hear the tone in her voice that there was something wrong. Something bad. My head jolted up from the pillow and Kaylee was sitting on the side of me with puffy eyes looking right at me.

"Kay what's going on?"

"There was a accident on the highway Spencer. Glen said that there was a ten car pile up." My breathing was starting to fade and I wasn't liking anything that was coming out of Kaylees mouth.

"How is he Kaylee? How's my dad?" I watched at the tears came down her cheeks and I knew that there was no right to tell me this.

"He didn't make it Spencer. He didn't make it." I know that my father and I had our differences but never in my life would I want this for my father. He was the only I had and the only one that could tell me stories about mom. To let her live through his memories. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

Tears came faster than I had expected and I cried. I cried like I had never cried before. Kaylee took me in her arms and we sat there on her bed crying. I don't understand life. I don't understand that we have to go through all of this incidents in our lives to keep on living. Why did this have to happen? Why?

Right before Thanksgiving.

I sure as hell wasn't thankful for this.

**(A/N: This is a spur of the moment switch in the story...tell me what you think of it!! I'm not sure when I'll have a chpt up next because I have a week off of work and my comp is stil out of commission soo please stay tune with the next chpt ok...I promise I will try!! So you know what to do...leave the love!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey hey...so I have time before my shift so here I am writing another story so I can have one up for you guys...who loves me?! HAHAHA! Anyways heres the next one!

**Hidden Truth **

After I calmed down Kaylee took me straight over to the hospital. Glen and Clay were already over there. The police said that someone had to identify the body. I knew for a fact that I wont be able to do that so I was glad that the boys were there before me.

"I called Ashley for you." I looked over at Kaylee as I whipping the tear stains from my face. I didn't say anything but turned my attention back to the window.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the hospital and when we got there my stomach was doing flops. I was going to be sick. I opened up the car door and threw up right there on the curbside.

"Spencer!" Kaylee ran over to my side of the car and knealed down beside me taking my hair in her hands.

I still couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. My dad couldn't be dead.

xxxx

"Oh my god Spencer!" Clay wrapped me up in his arms when he saw me walk towards them. Glen stayed a good few feet away from me and I could tell that he wanted his space.

I continued to stay in Clays arms while we waited there for the hospital staff to give us forms to fill out about dad. I just stood there not saying a word and tearless at the moment. I didn't want to cry in front of my brothers because I knew for a fact that they were being strong for me so I had to be strong for them.

As soon as one of the nurses walked up to us I stood there looking at her as she was saying all this stuff about my father but I couldn't hear anything that she was saying. I was there but than again I wasn't. Kaylee came over and held my hand as the nurse handed me dads things. Seeing dads wallet, cell phone, and keys triggered something in my brain and I dropped all the shit right there. I was out.

I didn't feel a thing and I didn't want to at that moment. Here I was one moment yelling at my dad to tell me about my mothers past and now he was lying on a cold medal table waiting to be delievered to a mortuary. What type of person was I to say all that shit to my own father? Who the hell did I think I was?

When I came to it had felt like I was out for hours but Kaylee said that it was a good 15 minutes. I was sitting in the chair at this time and I had everyone looking at me as if they were waiting for me to break down.

"Spence you ok?" Kaylee asked me as she handed me a glass of water.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure that you want to be here right now? I can take you back to your house or maybe my house if you don't want to go back there just yet."

How was I going to be able to walk through my front door again? I was going to see dad all over the house with all of our family pictures. Just the thought brought so much to me that I just curled up with my knees against my chest and my arms around my legs. I cried and Kaylee stood by myside the whole time I was there. Never once did she let go of my hand.

xxxx

After the boys had filled out everything it was time for us to leave. Glen hasn't said one thing since I got to the hospital and it was really starting to bug me. Instead of saying anything to him I let it go and I started walking out of the hospital with Kaylee holding my hand.

As soon as we got outside the cold November kicked me in the face and everything at this point felt like it was forever going to be cold for all of us Carlins.

Just as we were walking out Ashley shows up pulling up to the curb and coming to a stop when she saw me.

As fast as she had got out of the car was as fast as Kaylee had dropped my hand. Now I was completely cold.

"Spencer!" I heard the worry in her voice, I saw the concern on her face and I flet the hurt in my heart. Ashley got up to me and wrapped her arms around me holding me tight. I could feel myself wanting to run from her but I couldn't. I needed those arms around me right now. I needed to have someone who loved me no matter what.

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THAT SHIT OUT HERE?!" Theres Glen.

Ashley released me and I looked over towards Glen while whipping the tears from my face.

"What the hell are you talking about Glen! We're not doing shit!"

"Come on you guys lets not do this out in front of the hospital." Kaylee tried to calm us both down but I knew for a fact it wasn't dropped just like that.

"NO Kaylee! What the hell are we doing Glen?"

"Flaunting you gayness all over the place now that dads dead!"

"FUCK YOU GLEN!" Just like that the tears came and I was back to the basket case that I was earlier. Clay grabbed Glen and took him to the car. Kaylee stood there with Ashley and I as I cried in her arms. Why the hell would he say that shit to me? It was like he had to take the roll of dad or something. Who I love is none of his damn business and to bring it up like that made me want to hurt him. To hurt someone. To hurt me.

"Shhh baby. I'm so sorry Spencer." Ashley continued to hold me while I didn't let go for a second. The tears came and never stopped.

"Hey Ashley. Why don't you guys come back to my house. I know that Spence can't handle going back to her house right now."

"Yeah that sounds good." Ashley directed me to her car and Kaylee went walking over to hers.

xxxx

I sat by the window ceil for hours not saying a word to anyone. I didn't want to talk even though I could feel two sets of eyes on me waiting for me to break down once again. I thought that if I sat there just a little bit longer I would get a phone call from my dad telling me that I had to get my ass back home because I was still grounded but I never got that phone call. I didn't get anything.

"Spence. You want something to eat?" Ashley was sitting right on the edge of the window ceil with me trying to get me to respond to her.

"Babe will you please talk to me." I closed my eyes not wanting to see her looking at me with her eyes. With the eyes that totally took control of me when I first met her. The eyes that can see right into me when we talk to eachother.

"Spencer you know that I'm here for you when you want to talk. I don't ever want to leave your side." I took a deep breathe trying to keep the tears inside but there was no such luck. They came on que and Ashley held me trying to tell me that everything was going to be ok but I knew the truth. Nothing was going to be ok anyone. Nothing was going to be what I wanted it to be.

I was never going to see my dad again. I was never going to tell him that I loved him at night. I was never going to be able to go to him when I had problems. Or hear him tell me all the great stories that he told me all the time about mom. How they first met. How they fell in love.

I was never going to be able to do that anymore.

Ever.

**(A/N: Sooo training officially started today and I think I'm going to die!! LOL hahaha...yeah so not good to run without an inhailer. Which reminds me I need to get a perscription for that shit but anyways enough of my life hahaha...it's 642 in the morning and Im still trying to understand why I started running in the mornings for...hmm cuzzz im DUMB JK hahaha...its hella cooler than running in the shit ass evening...ANYWAYS...soo I know the chpt is short and I'm sorry but I'm about to write another one right now...because I totally love you guys and I love hearing from everyone...soo please you know what to do...LEAVE THE LOVE! XOXO)**


	10. Chapter 10

Soo here I am as promised...writing another chpt...cuzz i try to keep my promises...sometimes I fail but thats cuz I aint perfect but yeah anyways...I hope that you are all loving the story...crazy turn of events I know but thats how I roll...there always has to be something that you weren't expecting to pop up lol ahaha...ok anyways heres the next chpt...and THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! LOVE YAS!

Hmmm it might be Rated M today...I mean it aint that bad...ive read alot more interesting things on here hahaha loved it all..but yeah I'm just sending out the rating today just for that reason...xoxo

**Hidden Truth **

For the next couple of days I stayed with Kaylee and as promised Ashley never left my side. Kaylee didn't mind that we were there. If anything knowing her all she wanted for me was to be happy again. I wish I could be that for her but I didn't see that happening anytime soon. So I sat and looked out the window not talking to anyone. Not eating anything that was made for me.

Thanksgiving came and I didn't budge from my spot. I did however tell Ashley to go home and be with her family at least on Thanksgiving. She of course told me that she didn't want to leave me and I loved her for it but with the way I was feeling there was really no point of her sitting around here stairing at me hoping that I would say something to her.

With me telling her that I think I got her mad at me for pushing her away. It wasn't that I didn't want her with me it was just that I know me and I know how I was going to be. This was hard for me and I only talk when I want to talk. Just to sit around and stare at me would be a waiste of time and pointless to do. It was a shit ass holiday and she needed to be with the family that she had. I on the other hand laid in Kaylees bed as she was downstairs eating with her family.

So instead of being there with all of her family I got up, grabbed some clothes, took a quick shower and than went for a walk. I didn't tell Kaylee and I left my cell phone in her room so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. I needed space and I needed time to think about everything. I love them both for being there for me but I felt like I was being watched like a hawk at the house.

Cause I'm going to kill myself. Or something.

xxxx

I was a mess walking down the streets curled up in my jacket. No one was out because of the holiday. Everyone was inside eating their turkeys and enjoying the time that they were having together. The time that I was suppose to have with my family. Time was what I needed. Time is what I wanted.

I found myself standing outside my house on Oakwood Street. The boys cars weren't there which told me that they were probably with their girlfriends. Which I should be doing the same thing right now but I couldn't get myself to want to talk to anyone at this moment. Not my brothers. Not my bestfriend. Not even my girlfriend. All I wanted to do was talk to my dad one last time. Tell him that I loved him.

xxxx

"Spencer where did you go?" I walked through Kaylees front door and her family was right there when I got back.

"I had to get away. I had to get some air." Kaylee looked at me not saying anything else because she knew me. She knew that I wouldn't talk about something until I was ready to talk about it. Ashley on the other hand wanted me to talk to her. She wanted to know that I was doing ok. She wanted to love me like I needed to be loved. I just couldn't do it at the moment. Not like she wanted me too.

Kaylees mom gave me a hug and told me that she loved me. I hugged her back wanting to feel happy again. Instead I felt empty. Kaylee took my hand and lead me back upstairs to her room. The place that I was calling home already. I laid down on the bed and Kaylee sat on the bed next to me. I placed my head on her lap as she played with my hair.

"You know I love you right?" Kaylee finally came out and broke the silence between us. I had my eyes closed and opened them as soon as she said that to me.

"I love you too Kay,"

"Remember that I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know." I mumbled out knowing that I was close to falling asleep because she was making me feel so comfortable where I laid.

A second later I felt her lips against my temple as I drifted to sleep. I was finally sleeping after what seemed like forever since everything happened. It felt good. It felt right.

xxxx

That following morning I was still laying in bed when I felt someone watching me. Do you ever get that feeling when someone is near you? Well at least you think there's someone there.

I opened up my eyes to see Ashley sitting there in front of me on Kaylees computer chair. She looked so beautiful. She gave me a small smile and than looked down at her hands. I knew that I hurt her and I was feeling like shit about it. I reached out my hand for her to take it and come sit by me. Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand and I scooted over so she could sit down on the bed with me.

"I really missed you last night." I looked up at her and I could see the tension that she had on her face. I caused that. I made her think that I couldn't talk to her or love her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to push you away I just knew that I needed time with all of this."

"It's not good to be alone Spencer. Not after everything that happened. You don't need to be alone. You have me."

"I know. I know." I laid there holding onto her hand while she looked down into my eyes. Could she possible look anymore sexier than she does right now.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I could hear the want in her voice and it was the same thing that my insides were screaming.

"Good because I really want to kiss you too." No more than a second later our lips were connected. Moving together like they were a perfect match with eachother. Her tonge moved so graciously in my mouth making me moan, making me want so much more.

Without even a word Ashley was straddleing me. I sat up holding onto her body as I kissed her neck. I felt Ashleys hands clench onto my shirt and within a second I took it off for her. She did the same for me as I continued to roam Ashleys body with my feelings wanting to explode at that moment. Ashley pushed me back onto the bed while never letting our lips part from eachother. I felt her hands grab onto my breast loving every second of it.

"Please make love to me." I got out a whisper into her ear as I felt her wanting more.

Ashley raised herself off of me and looked at me with concern.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her. While wanting to know why she had stopped kissing me.

"Are you sure that you want to Spencer? I mean with everything." I grabbed a hold of her head and brought her down to me and shutted her up with my mouth. Shit I was sure I wanted her. I was sure I needed her.

Ashleys hand found its way down my body and than she discarded my boxers I was in. My body was screaming for her touch as she was taking her time playing with me. She was so good at it too.

"Ash please." I whimpered and moaned.

Right at that second I felt the penatration. My body reacted with a jolt feeling her inside me. My body moved with her body as I tighten on my grip around her waiste wanting her in more ways than one.

"Shit this is hott!"

WHAT THE FUCK!

Ashley stopped and I looked up to see Kaylee at the door with a big ass smile on her face.

"I swear this would be a big seller at the porn shop in Athens." Only Kaylee would say shit like that. You have got to be shitting me. I hit my head back on the pillow and wanted to scream.

SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Damn it Kaylee!"

"Aww Spencer didn't cum!"

"Shut up Kaylee and please leave."

"You know this is my room."

"Can we at least get dressed and than you can have your room back?" Kaylee left the room and I looked over at Ashley who was laying there with the sheet over her form. Uhhh why the hell did she have to come in the room?

"You know we can finish if you want." Ashley said with a smile planted on her face and her eyebrow raised just enough to make me want to consider it but I knew Kaylee and she would be up here soon.

"Damn I would but I know Kaylee and she won't give us anytime to get dress. She'll be back shortly. Trust me." I leaned over her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm I can taste that forever." I smiled at her comment and than got up to get dressed.

"Damn Kaylees right. We're hott!"

"Unbelievable. Get up and get dressed." Ashley got off the bed and I watched her get her clothes on.

"See I would be great to watch on video."

"Shut up! Nobody's watching my girlfriend on Video."

Ashley walked over to me with a smile on her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good because I'd only want you to watch me." She leaned in and kissed me. I tugged on her lower lip making her moan in responce and did it ever turn me on.

"You know I think I'm going to have to charge you guys to be in here."

I closed my eyes and stopped kissing Ashley. You know she may be my bestfriend but that woman was riding on my last nerve right now. I swear I thought she wanted me to be happy. So much for that theory.

I looked at her and I gave her a fake smile.

"So today Gina moves in. Who's helping?"

Damn totally forgot about Gina.

**(A/N: Soo yeah everything seems like its ok now right...she still hasn't gone home yet so we will see how that works out this following chpt...interesting moment with Spencer and Ashley huh lol hahaha...yeah well my run this morning was ok. My asthma kicked in pretty good so I had to stop at 40 mins...damn lungs who needs them anyways!! **

**So I had some nasty ass guys looking at me when I was running talk about making my skin crawl...I swear I was going to say something but I had no air in my lungs to waiste on them. I'd say get up earlier but damn isn't 4 in the morning good enough...nooo i still have weird ass guys looking at my ass!! Uhh...oh well for now I guess...thanks for listening to my ranting and raving lol hahaha...trust me I have alot more to talk about but I willl save that for my new story..Yep thats right I'm on the verge of posting a new story today...I usually don't write two stories at a time but I really want to write this next one sooo please everyone read it...it would mean the world to me XD Love ya all!!) **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm telling you guys right now that I have been going crazy with all of this writing that I have been doing...but its all a GOOD crazy hahaha cuzzz I'm loving every second that I get to write something for you all! LOL...I swear my friends say I'm on crack(actually I said it but they just confirmed it LOL) hahaha...I'm just like in such a good mood and I'm loving it!! Don't look at me weird lol...i'm totally normal and love what I do!!

So anyways enough of my gayness(hahaha sry that was funny)...heres the next chpt!! Love ya'll!

xoxo

**Hidden Truth **

With everything that has been going on I totally forgot that Gina was going to be moving into Kaylees spare room today. Damn which meant that I would probably have to head back to my place today. I know that Ashley still doesn't like the whole idea of Gina and I under the same roof so to save on anymore drama in my life I'll leave tonight.

"When is she coming?"

"Probably before you." With that I hit her. She did not just go there with me. Kaylee bent over laughing and even Ashley laughed along with her. I could not believe this I was getting laughed at by the two most important woman in my life.

"You can help her move in yourself! Screw you both!"

"Aww Spence. Hahaha. Come back!" Kaylee was saying as I was walking out of her door. Ashley was right on my heels trying to stop laughing long enough to talk to me.

"Babe. Stop. You totally know that was funny!" I stood there looking at her.

"So not funny Ashley."

"Aww babe. I'm sorry. Come here." Ashley brought me into a hug and I stood there wrapped into her arms as Kaylee stood there shaking her head at me. Now I laughed at that.

xxxx

A few hours later we were all sitting in Kaylees living room waiting for Gina to show up.

Of course as soon as I was thinking how long it was going to take her to get here the front door bell rang through the house.

"She's here!" Kaylee jumped out of her seat fast and I thought that was way to fast for one person to get up.

"Damn someone wants to see someone!" Both Ashley and I laughed at Kaylee as I saw her cheeks turn a bright red.

Yep! I got the bitch!

Kaylee continued to walk towards the door and Ashley and I got up.

"Hey." Kaylee said as she opened up the door for Gina. Gina stood there with a smile on her face and I could see the happiness beaming off of her. Hmm maybe I was missing something here but could they be falling for eachother? Wow my bestfriend and the girl I almost got with had a thing for eachother.

It was so obvious now. Kaylee agreeing for Gina to stay at the house and then getting so happy that she had showed up at the door. I knew these signs to well and I'm shocked that I didn't get it before. Damn I'm a bad bestfriend. Aww it's cute when I think about it though. I don't know why I was tripping before. If Kaylee wants to go there with Gina than I should be nothing but happy for the both of them because I love them both.

"Hey Spencer. Hi Ashley." Gina finally came out of her trance from Kaylee and realized that we were standing there as well.

Gina walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your dad." Kaylee called her and told her.

"I would of been here but I was dealing with my own family problems that I wasn't able to get here until today. I'm really sorry Spence."

"It's ok Gina. But thank you. I'm still trying to deal but I have some wonderful people in my life that have been there for me so I couldn't be anymore luckier."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She glance back at Kaylee and I thought it was hilarious to see Kaylee stand there blushing in front of us all.

Damn she was hooked.

xxxx

"Damn please tell me that this is everything becuse I don't think I can do another trip back to your car. Why couldn't your guestroom be downstairs Kaylee?" Ashley was bent over trying to catch her breathe as I stood there looking at them bicker back and forth to eachother.

"Why do you have to be out of shape for? I'm not breaking a sweat."

"I am not out of shape!" Ashley stood straight up trying to confirm that she was ok with everything but I knew that she was tired. Hahaha I loved her.

"Whatever you say Ashley. How bout we get the hell out of her and go and get something to eat? I'm sure you can eat something right Ashley."

"Shut the hell up Kaylee!" Kaylee was getting to Ashley because she knew that she would take it so personally. Where as in I can just stand back and laugh about the whole thing.

I grabbed a hold of Ashleys hand and started walking out of the front door with Gina and Ashley trailing behind us.

"I'm not fat right?" Aww she was being so cute right now.

"Aww babe you know she's just saying things like that because she knows it gets to you. If you play along and throw shit back at her she will back off. And to answer your question, no you are not fat. You're perfect." I kissed her lips.

"Can you guys like not do that in front of my house. Damn my neighbors will start spreading rumors."

"Don't be jealous that I'm getting more action than you Kaylee." Ashley was finally playing the game.

Hahahaha!

"SPENCER!" I threw my hands to the air as I looked towards Kaylee getting in the car.

"I swear I didn't say anything Kaylee!" Kaylee glared at me and than got into the car. All I could do was laugh my ass off.

Score one for Ashley.

xxxx

With the lack of food in my body I was ready to eat. Today I believe I was going to be looking like a pig. Hey I've gone through alot lately. I deserve to pig out once in awhile.

"Umm babe you can calm down on the hamburger. It won't go anywhere." I raise my head from my plate and I looked at everyone at the time as I sat there trying to eat before I heard something coming from Ashley.

"I can' help it. I'm starving."

"Hmm maybe that has something to do with the fact that you wouldn't eat anything that I made for you back at the house these last couple of days." Kaylee shot out.

"I wasn't hungry than."

"Well you sure as hell are now." She needs to stop with her comments like that.

"Are you trying to look like tough shit in front of Gina or something. Because I can tell you right now she doesn't go for girls like that. She likes girls who-" Kaylee cut me off.

"You mean girls like you. Thanks for that reminder. I'l try to repay you some day." Kaylee got up from the table and Gina looked at me as if I had said something totally wrong. Gees could today get any better.

I looked over to Ashley. She was studying her burger to much there.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"Are you sure because you seem alittle to quiet."

"I'm good Spencer. Are we done here?" Ashley got up from the table and I grabbed her hand quick.

"Talk. Please." She turned around to me with her face not so friendly.

"Are you ever going to drop the whole Gina issue? I know that you were just trying to get back at Kaylee for her being the way that she is but do you really need to always bring up the fact that you guys almost got together. If you want to be with her than go and be with her. If not than drop it because I'm really getting tired of hearing about her. Do you not think that it doesn't hurt me or something? I know that you guys had a thing but damn I don't need to be reminded every chance you get."

Damn. I needed to be slapped.

I leaned towards her and I placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry Ash. Please forgive me! I know I'm stupid and I should think of your feelings. Can you forgive me?" I looked into her eyes as we sat there. I held her hand not wanting her to let go because I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to let her go.

"You know I do Spence. I love you too much to stay mad at you." We both grinned and we walked out to the car with the other girls.

What do we see when we get out there?

Kaylee and Gina kissing against the car.

Damn that was fast!

**(A/N: Hey you guys...soo im on the verge of passing out because I'm beat from not getting sleep and than getting my ass up to run! I swear you have to have alot of will power to get up this early to run...SAM I give you props!! hahaha I mean I'm doing it but it's draining me like no other lol...sooo yeah thanks so much for the LOVE...Crickett113(sry if I didn't get the right spelling of your ID name) that image freakin haunted me uhhh still gives me the creeps hahaha...soo were you telling me that I should run naked or something hahaha lol!! But yeah yuo guys know what to do..LEAVE THE LOVE!!) **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!! Soo...I'm actually kind of slacking today because I'm just tired from not getting any sleep at night and than getting up at 4 to run like you all know but yeah...I'm just trying to keep up with both of the stories...I'm soo glad yuo guys are enjoying them!! XD

Well love you all and here is the next chpt!

XOXO

**Hidden Truth **

Wow they were totally going at it. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Damn! Kaylee is finally getting some." Ashleys comment popped me out of my thoughts and I looked over at the two staring back at us.

They didn't saying anything to us but I could see the redness in Kaylees cheeks. She was happy. So we all loaded into the car and we went back to Kaylees house. It was getting pretty late so I thought that I would just head home once I got there. You know give the two new love birds some time to themselves since I know how to spoil shit anyways.

As we were getting ready to walk into Kaylees house she stops me from walking in and I stood there not knowing what she was going to do to me. I mean yeah she could still be mad but after that make out scene I doubt it.

"What's up?" I asked her as Ashley and Gina walked into the house without us.

"I've fallen for her bad."

"No shit sherlock."

"Spencer I'm being hella serious here. I'm scared I'm going to ruin this."

Damn she was really worried about this. I mean yeah she has always been the type to not give a shit but here she was looking like she wanted to keep Gina around for some time. It was so cute. My bestfriend falling in love. Who would of thought she would of switched to the other team. Than again I thought it was something I was experimenting with when I was younger as well but Ashley just took all of that out of me. Than gave me back so much more.

"Gina is someone you want to treat right Kay. She likes to talk. She likes to get to know the real you so don't rush things ok. Be there for her while she's going through all of this with her family. I know you totally like her because I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm scared shitless Spence." I wrapped my arms around the scared girl in front of me and I hugged her tight.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Spence I know that and I love you too even though your a pain in my ass."

"Good." I smiled big at her and I took her hand as we walked into the house. The girls were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to Ashley and I sat right next to her laying my head on her shoulder. Kaylee sat on the single couch looking nervous as hell.

"Is everything ok?" I hear come from Ashley as I got comfy against her body.

"Yeah everythings great."

"Will you do me a favor?" I lifted my head up and looked at her looking directly at me.

"Hmm."

"Will you stay with me at my house until your ready to go back to your house?" She wanted me to stay with her? Wow I kind of didn't think that she would have offered me to stay with her.

"Are you sure? Because I mean I can go back to the house-" She shut me up with her lips. Now that's a great way to get me to shut up. I recommend it to everyone out there. Hahaha.

When we parted from our kiss she placed her head against mine.

"I'm positive I want you with me."

"Ok." I smiled at her and she returned the beautiful face at me.

"I have to go back to the house though and see how the guys are doing and to grab some things."

"You know you can wear anything of mine."

"Thank you but I still need to go back there."

"Ok. I'm just making sure that you are ready to head back there."

"I'm never going to be ready but I know that I have too."

"Gotcha."

I got off the couch and Ashley followed me.

"Where are you guys going?" Kaylee looked like she was afraid that we were going to leave them alone. Which meant that Kaylee was going to have to try and work this thing out with Gina. Yeah Kaylee can talk but when it comes to emotional shit she tried to stay far from the subject. That's just the way she is.

I walked up to Kaylee and she stood up to give me a hug goodbye.

"You're going to do fine. She likes you I can tell so just let things happen ok. I love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." I walked over to Gina gave her a hug goodbye and Ashley said bye to everyone as we walked over to the door and out.

xxxx

We sat outside in Ashleys car in front of my house and I have yet to step out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked me as she was holding onto my hand not wanting to let go of it.

"Yeah. It's just harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Of course Spencer. He was your dad. The only parent that you had left in your life. Even though towards the end he was pushing you away because of your sexuality doesn't mean that he didn't love you any less. It was just his way of dealing with it all."

"I suppose." She was right but I couldn't concentrate right now.

Ashley got out of the car and walked over to myside of the vehicle.

"I'll never let go." She said as I grabbed her hand to get out of the car. I loved her so much for being here for me and I'm really glad that she came into my life at the time that she did. I don't think that I've ever loved anyone as much as I love her.

"You can do this Spence." I looked at her and I started walking towards the front door.

Right when I walked in it was like a flood of memories came crashing back at me. Every afternoon when I came back from school I would smell dads pasta in the kitchen. That man knew how to cook and he did it all the time. He said it was his time to relax when he was cooking us something to eat. Whether it be food or sweets he knew what he was doing when he was in the kitchen.

Not going to cry. Not going to cry.

With every step I took into the house I could feel my stomach tighten up a bit. That's when I felt her hand tighten around mine. I knew that she was giving me support while we were both in here.

"Spence is that you?" I hear from the top of the stairs and I walked to the end of the staircase.

"Yeah it's me Clay." Clay came down the stairs and gave me a big hug.

We didn't say anything. All we did was hold onto eachother and that's when I let it go. That's when I finally let the unshed tears come rolling down my face. So much for not going to cry.

Clay tighten his grip on me as we stood there.

"Everything is going to be ok Spence. We all have eachother and that's what's going to get us through this."

"I-I Know." I stuttered out as I whipped away the tears from my face.

"Ummm Clay this is Ashley. My girlfriend." I turned around and Ashley was smiling at me.

"It's about time I meet the girlfriend. Damn Spence I thought you were hiding her or something."

"No I would of loved to have had her here but umm dad didn't like the fact that I was-"

"Gay." Clay spoke out first.

"Yeah."

"Yeah he didn't like the whole idea of it but he loved you no matter what Spence. That was just the way he was acting whenever something wrong went on. He wanted everything to be perfect and when you came out he just lost it."

"Yeah I know."

"It's fine though. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah." I gave it a second as we all stood there not saying anything.

"I'm going to be staying at Ashley's for a few days until the funeral."

"Yeah we pretty much got everything taken cared of. Our family is coming down Tuesday morning. Just in case you want to be here."

"Yeah I'll be here."

"Ashley you are more than welcomed to come as well. I'm not sure how everyone is going to take the news of you guys but who cares. You love eachother and I think that's awesome."

I looked at Ashley and we were both grinning like school girls. That's right we are school girls.

"Thank's for including me Clay."

"No problem. Keep my sister happy than I'm good as well."

"Trust me I want nothing more than for her to be happy." Yep I love her!

xxxx

After Ashley helped me pack we got some snacks and hit the road back to Ashleys. I was actualy really looking forward to be staying with Ashley. I loved waking up in her arms. I loved the fact that I got to see her in so many ways.

"So I was thinking that we can pick up dinner, rent a movie, and veg out in front of the TV tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

No longer than a hour later we were grabbing everything that we need for our movie night.

Just as we showed up at the house around eight oclock at night we saw tons of cars parked infront of Ashleys house.

"So much for our movie night." I said as we parked the car.

"Damn it! Kyla threw a damn party!" Ashley was pissed.

She looked over towards me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry we can't have a quiet time together."

"That's fine Ash. We have plenty of time to be with eachother."

"I know but I wanted us to have a good night tonight."

"Babe we will. Stop worring and let's go in." I leaned over the seat and kissed. I made sure that I put some love into the kiss as my tongue found hers.

"DAMN!" We both backed away and we see two guys in front of us stairing like idiots. Eww could they be anymore of a turn off.

They stood there like dogs and Ashley gave them the finger.

"ANYTIME BABY!" One of the guys yelled out and then they started to walk away.

"What assholes!"

"Come on let's go in." I told Ashley as I was going to open up my side of the car.

"I really don't want to go in there Spencer."

I gave her my pouty face and she tried not to look my way but it was way to hard for her to deny me.

"We don't have to stay downstairs right. I want you to myself."

"We'll just stay downstairs for awhile ok and than we can head up to your room for some more fun."

"I like the way that sounds." Ashley grinned from ear to ear.

xxxx

The party was crazy. Guys were making ass of themselves all over the house. Girls were standing around talking about lame ass shit. I just went towards the kitchen and got myself into one of the bottles. It's been some time since I've had anything to drink.

"Would you like me to make you something?" I turned my attention over to the voice and it was Aiden.

Oh My God.

I haven't scene him forever. Did this mean that Madison was here as well? Damn I really hope not.

"Hey!"

"How are you doing Spencer?" Aiden had a cute smile on his face. I always thought he was cute but when I found out that he was going with Madison things changed in my mind about him. He totally dropped in cool points.

"I'm good. How are you doing?"

"Can't complain. So would you like one of my specialties." I looked at everything sitting on the bar and I shook my head yes.

Ashley won't get mad that I'm having a few drinks. Hopefully.

xxxx

I was already working on my third drink and I still haven't scene Ashley in this mess. Of course at the moment I wasn't caring because I was feeling pretty good. Aidens drink was awesome.

I guess that's why I'm on my third one.

"Would you like to dance?" Aiden spoke into my ear.

Shit, it was a party. Why not?

"Yes let's go." He grabbed a hold of my hand and we started walking into the living room where everyone was dancing to Chris Browns 'Forever' song. Now I love that song. Ashley makes fun of me because I love it so much.

Just as Aiden and I were about to start dancing I notice Ashley. She was walking away from a brunette. I stood there seeing what the hell was going on when I see the girl yank Ashley back and pull her into her. She has Ashley against the wall and I swear it looked like Ashley wasn't trying to get out of it at all. That's when it happened. The girl kissed Ashley. I waited a second before I go off on the bitch but I saw no fight in Ashley. I saw no pushing of some sort. I saw nothing.

I was going to be sick!

**(A/N: And I'm sure you guys are yelling at the screen or about to write a review tellling me...WTF! Hahaha I know I'm mean I'm sorry dont hate me...but like someone on here was saying...it was due for some drama and this is just the icing on the cake...I got tons more up the sleeve hahaha...its a short sleeve because its hella hot here lol hahaha anyways you know you guys cant hate me...soo just love me and LEAVE THE LOVE!! )**


	13. Chapter 13

LOL...hahaha I laugh my ass off everytime I read reviews when something like this pops up hahaha!! It's the best! Thanks for the reviews...means a bunch to me!!

Heres the next chpt!

xoxo

**Hidden Truth **

Was I really seeing this in front of me?

I stood there letting everyone pass by me as if there was nothing wrong when I knew that there was so much wrong. I felt myself walking towards them and then the girl moves away from Ashley and she turns to face me with a smile on her face whipping her lips off.

Rachel!

Without so much as a 'what the hell' I smacked the shit out of her.

Rachel went falling back into the group of people that were standing there and went down on her ass. I continued to go at her as I connected my fist to her face not giving a shit that I had the whole house looking at me as I pounded the shit out of her.

She was not with Ashley. They've been over for a long time and for her to come and pull this shit was not going to fly by me.

"Spencer!" I feel two strong arms yanking me away from Rachels face. I fought as much as I could because I just wanted to go right back at her but he wouldn't let me go. I glanced up to see Ashley standing there with her mouth wide open looking directly at me.

I was being pushed through the crowd of faces saying so many comments towards me.

'Damn you kicked her ass!'

'I think you knocked her out!'

'Hell ya that was hott!'

Once I got outside I stood there trying to catch my breathe because I was beyond pissed off at the whole scene. I could jump to conclusions and think that Ashley wanted the kiss but I didn't want to do that. I needed to talk to her.

No more than a second later she was outside with Aiden and I. Aiden looked at Ashley and than back to me.

"Are you ok now?" Aiden asked me before he made his way back into the party.

"We will see." I said this while looking right at Ashley.

Aiden walked into the house and right on que she was at my side.

"Are you ok?" She was looking at my hands and they were bruised pretty good. There was some blood on them as well but I think that was Rachels blood. I grabbed my hands away from her touch and stood there not really knowing what to say to her.

"Spencer she was drunk. I didn't want her to kiss me. I didn't want anything to do with her!"

"That's why you pushed her away right?" She didn't even try.

"She had me against the wall Spencer!"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY ASHLEY!" Now the tears were wanting to come down my face. Now I was over with angry. I was hurt!

"Please you know I didn't! You know I love you! You know I don't want anything to hurt us."

"No matter how you spin it Ashley. THAT hurt us." I walked passed her and went into the house up to her room. I needed to just be alone and Ashley knew it.

I shut the door and turned her stereo on and laid down on the bed crying my eyes out. I hated hurting like this. I hated feeling like nothing was ever going to be right with us. There was always something that eneded up wrong. Why couldn't we be happy for once and not have to worry about everything around us?

xxxx

I ended up falling asleep but I was woken up a few hours later to Ashleys door being opened up and than shut behind the person. I knew that it was Ashley.

I looked at the clock and it was 2:45 in the morning. Damn she had been down there for sometime. I didn't hear the music anymore which probably meant that everyone had already left.

I felt her sit on the edge of the bed and I laid there thinking of her.

"You're awake huh?"

She speaks out with a whisper just in case I was sleeping.

"Ya." I said without any effort to want to keep on talking with her.

"Can we please talk?"

Say no Spencer.

"I really don't think I want to talk about that Ashley. I'm still hurt and I just want to lay here."

"Is it alright that I stay in here with you?"

"It's your room Ashley. You can do what ever you want to do."

"What I want is to hold you."

I stayed silent.

I felt her hand on the side of my hip and with that little touch I flinched. I didn't mean to flinch but it happened like that. She retreated her hand away from me and I felt her get off the bed.

"Maybe I should just sleep downstairs." I hear her say to me right before she opened up her door and I sat up on the bed.

"Please don't go! Please don't leave me too." With that comment my tears came back and I sat there with my face in my hands. Within a second Ashley was by myside holding me in her arms. The arms that I loved with all of my heart. The arms that took cared of me when I was going through hell with my fathers death.

"Shhh. Shhh Spence. I'm not going to leave. I'm never going to leave." She placed her lips to the top of my forehead and held me tighter. Ashley laid back on the bed and I laid ontop of her chest feeling her heart beat underneathe me.

"I'm sorry about Rachel tonight. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Please I don't want to talk about it. I just want to lay here in your arms." I was still hurt. I didn't want to think that Rachel could take Ashley away from me. That was her first girlfriend. The one she shared first experiences with a girl. I know that is a strong hold to have with someone.

No more words were said that night. We feel asleep in eachothers arms.

xxxx

That next morning I woke up with Ashleys face inches away from me with our bodies tangled together. Ashleys knee was in my center applying pressure. I was about to try to untangle ourselves when Ashley moved closer to me and the knee went deeper in my center making me squirm. I swear she had to know what she was doing to me because she kept on rubbing against me turning me on with every movement.

"Uhhh." I let escape my mouth as she continued to make me feel good.

Just like that Ashley was awake and she was looking directly at me. She noticed her knee and where it was. Just like that it was removed and she moved away from me.

"I'm so sorry Spence. I didn't know what I was doing. I was having this awesome dream and-"

"About who?" I swear if she says Rachel I am walking out of this house and back home.

"You of course." I saw her eyes and knew that we were both worried about us.

It was silent for a second as I curled up in a ball with my body facing her.

"Are we ok Spencer?"

There was some more silence. I was still hurt about it all but I knew that she didn't mean to let that happen. Shit I hope she didn't mean for it to happen. I took the thoughts out of my head and looked at her as she looked down on me.

"I still can't believe that you kissed her."

"Spencer she kissed me! I didn't want it to happen. You know that." How much I wanted to believe that but there was just that part of me that believed that she wanted the girl that she onced loved. That she once shared everything with.

Ashley moved over to me and straddled me. She than pined my hands above my head and looked down on me.

"I love you. No one else!" She leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips and than got off of me.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast. Do you want me to make you something?"

Ashley cooks. Hmm this is new to me.

"I guess I could eat something."

Ashley smiled at me and than walked out of the door. I got off of the bed and walked out the door to downstairs. The house didn't look that bad but I'm sure that they were cleaning a little last night before heading to sleep.

xxxx

Ashley and I were eating breakfast together on the kitchen table. We were pretty silent with eachother but at the moment I didn't it that much. I liked that we could be comfortable around eachother and not have to worry about always having something to say to eachother.

"Goodmorning." Both Ashley and I turned around to the chirpy voice of Kyla walking into the kitchen. It's to early to be that damn chirpy. Even I'm not that bad.

"Morning." We said in unison and went back to our breakfast.

"So Spencer you really let Rachel have it last night." Of course this had to be the topic of morning conversation.

Ashley must of noticed the tension on my face when Kyla mentioned Rachels name and so she cutted in.

"Kyla we really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why did you kick the shit out of her anyways?"

"KYLA!"

"Because she kissed your sister." I was so done with breakfast.

Kylas mouth dropped and I just got up from my seat. I needed a walk.

"Spencer where are you going?" I hear Ashley ask me as I started walking towards the stairs so I could go get showered and go for a walk.

"I need to think."

Like that nothing else was said.

All of this drama that was unfolding in front of me was really starting to work on my heart over and over again. I didn't want to be reminded that I wasn't Ashleys first love. I didn't want to turn a corner and see something that reminded me of my dad. Or when I think about my mother did in her past that still didn't get cleared up for me. I didn't want all that but I was faced them.

I wanted to be happy.

This apparently wasn't doing it for me.

**(A/N:Heyy...sorry its been forever but I've been swamped with meetings for work and with my running in the morning I've been passing out relatively early...ok I lied about that I WISH I was getting to sleep early but it hasn't happened yet and I'm killing myself just on 4 hours of sleep per night. It SUCKS!! But yeah enough of my whinning right. You know what to do...leave me some LOVE and Support THX!!)**


	14. Chapter 14

I know that it has been forever since I've been on here to post and I would just like to send out my apologies to everyone who does read my stories. I've had the worse writers block and it just killed my mood to write. I can usually get like that twice a year so I'm just letting you know this ahead of time just in case I take another hiatus lol. But yeah I will be shocked if i get reviews for my return because of how long it has been but that's totally fine with me.

Well heres the next chpt.

Enjoy!

**Hidden Truth **

Of course when I finally got outside to go for a walk I didn't have a freaking clue on where I was going.

Smart one Spencer. You sure know how to get yourself into things like this.

So instead of being bothered with where the hell I was I just continued to walk and not give a damn. Yeah that's what I'll do.

NOT GIVE A DAMN!

To bad that's all I do. That's all I tend to do more like it. I care about everything that is going on around me because that's just the person that I am. I wish I wasn't everyday. I wish I could just forget all the drama that is placed in front of me and continue with my life but no such luck. I was cursed.

Damn this curse.

_Ring Ring _

I looked down at my phone and I already knew who it was.

Ashley.

"Hello."

"Can we please talk Spencer. I thought we had figured everything out this morning. Why are you mad at me for?"

Ashley kept on going on with everything and I continued to walk.

"I'm not mad at you Ashley. I just needed to walk that's all. To clear my head."

"Can I please pick you up and talk about this?"

I stopped on the corner of the street I was on and I looked at the name on the sign.

Logans Rd..

"I'm on the corner of Logans Rd."

"I'll be there in a second babe." I hung up the phone and I stood there with my hands planted on my face.

Do you think that it's to late for everything to just go back to normal?

Screw normal. Nothing is normal. I figured that out when I grew up without a mom. When I would be at school and the girls would bring their moms to parent day and I brought my dad. I did so much stuff with my dad that he was everything to me. Now here I am parentless, staying with my girlfriend while I regroup myself before I head back to the house, and I now have to worry about Rachel coming back into Ashleys life.

Talk about crappy.

xxxx

No longer than ten minutes later Ashley was pulling up to the curb and jumped out of the car. She walked right up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her tighten her grip around me and I knew that she didn't want to let me go.

"Please tell me that everything is going to be alright. Please!" I heard the sincerity in her voice and I knew that she wanted me and not Rachel. Of course you know me I was just insecure about a lot of things. Like the fact that I have a super hot girlfriend.

You would be insecure too.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you want Rachel back. I'm sorry for not believing that you don't love me. I'm just so sorry." I broke down.

Ashley pulled away and I knew that I already had tears coming down my face. That was a no brainer. I would cry at a drop of a hat if it happened in front of me.

Sad I know.

"Spence look at me." I did as she asked and I stood there while she whipped away the tears from my cheeks.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that. So please stop thinking that I'm going to give up on us because I don't want that at all. I just want you babe." I looked right at her and I knew that we were going to be ok. I just needed a slap into reality.

xxxx

For the the next week Ashley pretty much took care of me and I appreciate all that she was doing for me. After so much she was right there next to me holding my hand making sure that I was doing ok. Ashley showed me that love was something that you had to work on to keep it going. Ashley made me feel so much. I could literally just lay there in bed with her and think of everything that makes her special to me. Listening to her breathe right next to me made me so happy inside. Than I realized something...

I owed her everything.

xxxx

"Are you ready?"

We were sitting outside my house and all the family was there. Today was the funeral and I was feeling like I didn't know if I wanted to go through this. I knew that the day was going to come and I would have to see daddy but now I was here I didn't know if I could do it.

"I don't know if I can do this Ash." My eyes were already blood shot from crying this morning as I was getting ready at Ashleys house. Than of course I had to pack up all my stuff to head back home for the funeral. Everything seemed like it was just getting harder for me. I'm sure that it was all in my head but I hated this all.

"I'm going to be right there with you. I'm not going to let you down Spencer." Ashley leaned over the seat and kissed me on the cheek as she squeezed my hand.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence of the car where it was safe we made our way up to the house.

I squeezed tight onto Ashleys hand as we made our way inside. There was family all over the house. There was my moms family and than there of course was my dads family.

I got hugs. I got kisses and I got 'I'm sorrys.' I seriously did not want to hear any of that because all it made me think about was the fact that he was really gone and I didn't have him in my life anymore.

"Come on." Ashley grabbed a hold of my arm and lead me away from all of the family that was crowding around me. I needed to see some familiar people.

Kaylee.

My brothers, Kaylee, and even Gina were all in the kitchen talking with eachother as we walked in there. Kaylee saw me and came straight for me. I hugged her so tight and she did the same right back.

"How are you doing?" Kaylee asked me as we both stood there.

"As good as possible I guess. Thanks for coming, both of you." I looked over at Gina and she smiled at me.

I than went up to Glen and Clay and hugged them both. I swear if I didn't have my brothers than I don't know where I would be right now. They've taken care of everything while I couldn't do anything at all. Sometimes I felt like I was helpless.

I loved them both very much and I'm so greatful to have them in my life.

xxxx

The funeral place was small but held pretty much the whole family.

Glen, Clay, Ashley, Kaylee, Gina and I all sat in front of the place as I sat there gripping onto Ashleys hand. The coffin stood right there in front so everyone could pay there respects to daddy but I've yet to make my way up there.

The priest stood up there talking about my dad and what a kind man he was. About how he loved all of his children no matter what.

Hmm if he only what dad thought of me when I came out to him. I'm sure that wouldn't be said out loud to everyone. So I sat there listening to everything everyone had to say about him as if he was the perfect person. Don't get me wrong I loved my father very much but when he came out and said what he was really feeling about me it totally just killed me. To think that your own father wouldn't accept who you are.

That is one thing I will never like to remember about my father. Not one bit.

xxxx

I cried.

I sat there with the people that I love the most in the world and I cried as I said goodbye to my father.

He laid there in the coffin as I gripped onto Ashley as we stood there looking at daddy.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked me as we sat back down in our seats.

I looked directly at her and I told her.

"As long as you don't let me go than I'll be fine." Ashley smiled big at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I won't if you won't."

**(A/N- Hey you guys...thanks so much for all the new people who have been reading my stories and adding me to their fav lists of some sorts...its awesome to get responces still it makes me still as giddy as I first started writing...soo I'll try my hardest to keep the stories going...i'm still working on CONFESSIONS...so please bare with me...thanks again everyone!! Much love to all!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

So once again I suck. I know this very well and if anything I'm trying to get back into the swing of things but when you dont have the internet and the time to write it bites the big one and I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their fav's list you guys make me smile everytime I see that someone actually likes my writing... so thank you XD.

Heres the next chpt. Please enjoy.

Hidden Truth 15

Holidays came and I decided that I actually wanted to have something. I knew that dad would want us to celebrate so here I am at the house trying to set everything up for us.

Ashley decided to stay at the house with me when I came back to be with Clay and Glen. I was really glad because I wanted her to be there with me. The boys thought that what I was doing was great and they said that they would help me out with the decorations outside. Of course I was more than happy to have them set all that stuff up because I wasn't about to go and put up decorations on the house.

What do I look like, Bob Villa?(If you guys dont who he is I'm sry lol)

Along with that Kaylee would come over and help out Ashley and I with the decorations inside. So we decided to make a day out of it.

xxxx

"Who's getting the tree?" I was walking down the stairs with Kaylee trailing right behind me.

"Clay said that he was going out with Glen tonight to get the tree." Everything was coming together and I was really excited to have everyone around to share christmas with. Thanksgiving wasn't really anything and I really wish that it was but I'm not going to dwell on that now. Christmas was coming and I was going to make it big. It would be what dad would want us to do.

"Where's Ashley? I haven't seen her all over you this morning." I was getting some stuff out of the closet for Kaylee and I to go through to put up and I looked back at her. I swear she sure knew how to set the mood. She's such a ass sometimes. I of course ignore it and continue to grab the boxes of chrismas decorations.

"She went back home for the day to grab some things but she will be here tonight to decorate the tree with us. She's suppose to bring Kyla to help us too."

"How's Ashleys sister doing with her being here all the time now?"

I guess I never thought that Kyla would mind Ashley being away because she would finally have the house to her self. Kyla and her wild parties.

Ya not going to go into that subject again. Once is enough for me.

"Ashley hasn't said anything to me about it but I know that Kyla doesn't mind. At least I don't think she minds. What about you? Does Gina mind that you're here all the time?" I glanced at Kaylee and she started laughing like she was the wicked witch of the west.

Yeah kind of scary let me tell you.

"Please Spencer. She might be my girlfriend but that doesn't mean that she controls my life."

"So she doesn't care?" She knew that she couldn't act all tough. Gina had her wipped and she knew it.

"Yeah she doesn't care." I turned away from her laughing under my breathe. She was so different now that she was with Gina. She didn't change with me but when she was with Gina than that was a whole different story. Ashley and I like to give her shit for it but I figured that I would save her the grief for today and not say anything about it.

"Is she coming tonight to help with the tree?"

"She said she would try to make it. Something about her dad wanting to talk to her. I told her that I would come with her while she went over there but I could tell that she wanted to do this on her own."

Gina and her dad wasn't the best situation. I remember Gina would tell me stories when we roomed together and I would hate to have to hear them. Gina was a good person and for her to go through any of those situations sucked big time.

"She's tough. She knows how to take care of herself." I told Kaylee as I was pulling some boxes out of the closet for us.

"I love her."

Wow.

Did I just hear those words come out of Kaylees mouth? Hear them from her made me realise that she was not joking about this relationship with Gina. She literally loved her and I could tell from the look in her eye that she would do anything for her.

"She's really lucky to have you in her life. You know that right?" I asked Kaylee as I stood there in front of her.

"I'm the lucky one." Aww my bestfriend was so in love that it made me so happy inside.

I miss my sarcastic bestfriend but I was starting to love the soft side of Kaylee as well.

xxxx

"WILL SOMEONE HELP US!" Glens big mouth rang through the house and it sure as hell scared the both of us.

We were in the living room getting the lights situated for when the tree got here and it was at good time because Glen and Clay came right through the door. I went running through the house to the front door and Glen was trying to push his way through the house and I believe Clay was at the end of the tree.

"Alright boys try not to ruin any of the tree. I hate when theres a branch thats broken."

I knew that voice. Very well actually. Ashley came walking into the house right after Clay and she had a big smile on her face. Damn did I ever miss seeing her beautiful face today. I ignored the tree and went right for my girlfriend. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she dropped the bags on stuff in her hands and hugged me tight.

"And you call me wipped. Hhhhhhuhhh" Kaylees words went right through my ear and out the other. I smiled into Ashleys neck and knew that we were going to have a blast tonight setting everything up.

"Did you miss me?" I let her go and kissed her lips without even saying anything to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ashley said as soon as I moved away from her lips. I smiled at her and she smiled right back with the crinkle in her nose.

xxxx

"I do not care what you say Glen...you can not use Herpies! I was going to use that word."

Some of us were decorating the house and the other half of us were playing scabble. Yeah that was all Ashleys idea. She brought the game from home and said she really wanted to play. I of course laughed my ass off when I found out the word that my brother and my girlfriend were fighting over.

"It's my turn so I get to use the word."

"You suck you know that."

"Nah that's Tonya."

"Ewww" Everyone in the room echoed. I swear only Glen would go to a place like that. Eww that was nasty.

Glen didn't really keep a girlfriend like Clay did. He just literally jumped from one girl to another. Personally I think that he better watch it because they were going to come back and kick his ass for just using them like that.

Hahaha. I would love to be there for that one.

Clay of course had been with his girlfriend for a year now. Kendall was her name. She was a sweetie and Clay and her totally belonged together.

xxxx

"Someone get the lights." Ashleys said as we were all huddled by the tree waiting to turn the tree lights on. We had just finished up with the tree and now we wanted to see it shine. This was definetly my favorite part of the night when we all came together and watched all the light bright up in front of us.

Kaylee and Gina were sitting on the couch curdle up in a blanket and Glen was sitting in the chair not really caring about the lights. Clay held onto Kendall on one side of the christmas tree and Ashley switched the house lights off really quick and than came back over towards me and wrapped her arms around me as rested my head back on her.

"Ready?" Clay asked as he had the light switch in his hand.

I smiled big and told him yes.

As the lights came on my smile got bigger. Everything looked so beautiful in front of us. There was some ordaments from dad and than a few that he said mom would always put up on the tree. Even though I didn't have dad here with us I knew that he was near and he was watching this as well.

I looked around the room at everyone with someone and even though Glen wasn't with his toy for the week he still seemed content with himself. Clay and Kendall looked so cute as they laughed to themselves about whatever they were talking about. Gina was curled up on Kaylees lap resting her head on her shoulder as Kaylee hugged her tight. Ashley held onto me tight lightly pressing kisses on my neck. She knew how to make me feel so good inside.

"I love you Spencer Carlin and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you and your family."

Hearing that from her made me so happy inside. How could one person make such a big impact on ones life and not even know that they are doing it?

"I love you too." I turned around in her arms and I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her softly on her lips.

Now this was right where I wanted to be.

**(A/N You know when you've been away from a story as long as I have you tend to get out of the story. I've thought about this story and where I was going to finish with it but I can't think how I want it to end and it's really frustrating. If I can think of something than I will let it keep going but for as of right now this is the ending. I'm really sorry you guys. I know that I could of done so much better with the story and I'm sorry if I disapointed any of you. Now that the show is pretty much over with its totally got me in a funk and I'm so sad to see it end. Yeah I know I'm a big softy (you know you're right baby...muah lol). If you guys would like me to try to come up with a new one than go ahead and let me know. I'm now going to focus on Confessions. You guys are great to me and thank you all. Well you know what to do. Leave the love.)**


End file.
